Three legends
by StarburstC
Summary: Three girls work for an organization and they were recently tasked to go undercover as high school students and assassinate the 3 legends. But it is proved not to be an easy task as not even the organization knew who they are.Will love bloom? What happens is the fall in love with their targets? Will they have the courage to kill them?Find out by reading The Three Legends! IS, CS,PS
1. IntroductionSummary

Summary for **_Three Legends :_**

Three girls work for an organization and they were recently tasked to go undercover as high school students and assassinate the 3 legends. But it is proved not to be an easy task as not even the organization knew who,or what they are. But that is only least of their problems,they fall ill and need to rely on a few people to help. What happens when the person who saved their lives needs to be killed nevertheless, by them ?! Will love bloom? What happens if they fall in love with their targets? Will they have the courage to kill them?

To find out, Read **_THREE LEGENDS_**!

ikarishipping, contestshipping and pokéshipping.

 _Oh, and before I forget_ ,

Here is the characters' information:

Name: _Dawn Berlitz_

Gender: _Female_

Species: _Human_

Age: _17_

Hair Color _: Dark Blue_

Eye Color _: Blue_

Home Region: _Sinnoh_

Hometown: _Twinleaf Town_

Trainer class: Top _Coordinator (10 Time Grand Festivals Winner and Won the Sinnoh League.Defeated the elites and champion ,but declined to be champion or an elite member)_

Assassin Team Name: _Team Gem_

Assassin Rank In Team: _Leader_

Pokémon: _Piplup , Togekiss , Lopunny , Mamoswine , Pachirisu , Quilava_

Powers : _Psychic , Fighting , Ice , Flying , Dark , Ghost_

Name: _Misty Kasumi_

Gender: _Female_

Species: _Human_

Age: _19_

Hair Color: _Orange_

Eye Color: _Viridian_

Home Region: _Kanto_

Hometown: _Cerulean City_

Trainer Class: _Trainer/Gym Leader/Pokémon Master (Champion of Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova and Kalos league, won against all the elite members and champions but declined offer as champion and elite.)_

Assassin Team Name: _Team Gem_

Assassin Rank In Team: _Member_

Pokémon: _Psyduck , Corsola , Starmie , Togetic , Gyarados ,_ Azumarill

Powers: Water , Grass , Poison , Steel

Name: _May Maple_

Gender: _Female_

Species: _Human_

Age: _18_

Hair Color: _Light Brown_

Eye Color: _Blue_

Home Region: Hoenn

Hometown: _Petalburg City_

Trainer Class: _Top coordinator (5 times Grand Festival Winner)_

Assassin Team Name: _Team Gem_

Assassin Rank In Team: _Member_

Pokémon: _Delcatty , Blaziken , Beautifly , Venusaur , Glaceon , Snorlax_

Powers: _Fire , Electric , Rock , Ground_

There is the introduction and information. Hope you will enjoy the story! READ ON!


	2. Chapter 1 (Three Legends)

**CHAPTER 1: _Mission_** Disclaimer:This is a work of fiction.Names,characters,organisations,places,events,incidents and businesses are the product of the author's imagination(maybe not the characters since it is based on the Pokemon Anime characters) and creativity and are used fictionally,any resemblance to actual persons,living or dead is entirely coincidental and I do not own Pokemon.

"Team GEM,being the best team in the whole organisation, you are therefore assigned to a new and treacherous mission.We need you to assassinate 3 targets.They are commonly known as "The Three Legends" You will have to transfer schools as they are rumoured to be in Aqua Aura High, disguising themselves as school kids. You will have to go undercover.Your mission is to kill them,but,we do not know who or what these three targets are and capable of,but one thing is for sure, they are much stronger and are far more challenging to defeat .The good news is that I deleted all data about your past reputation so that your cover will not be blown and that you would blend in.By the way,when battling,please use only 15% and,try not to use your powers.I am counting on you all,good luck girls."

Dawn,a girl aged 15 is on her way new high school,Aqua Aura high.She used to study in Mystical high but was later transferred to a new school with her two best friends,May and Misty as they were assigned a mission that required them to switch schools.They were on a bus and were on their way to school when May accidentally ran into a boy causing him to fall onto the ground with a loud thud . "I'm sorry" May muttered softly under her breath,hoping that the boy would hear her soft,but sincere apology. "It's okay" he said,surprising May as she thought that her apology would most likely be left unheard.At a closer look, the boy had spiky dark brown hair and he was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a pair of loose jeans.His eyes was black in colour,but not the kind of black that shoos people but those that reflect a kind of, warm and inviting feel.He was definitely a looker as he was young and handsome. The boy then continued by saying in a friendly tone "Hi, my name is Gary.Nice to meet you all.I am guessing that you three must be new here as I have never seen you girls before.I could never forget seeing three such smashing girls, even in my sleep.Since you all are new here, let me ask you if you've heard the story behind Aqua Aura High.I doubt you did though, otherwise you wouldn't be here" "No,we haven't heard anything about a story, could you please tell us what it's about? "Dawn lied casually and flawlessly. All of them knew fully well about the legend. It was their mission after all, but to prevent any suspicions they pretended to be clueless."Yeah sure,since you will be students there,I guess it's only fair for you to know.Well, there is a legend going on,about the Three Legends,also known as the Blue Stars,they are basically three very handsome and charming boys.They use their looks and voices to lure girls in.People say that they have angelic voices and that they also look extremely alluring, it's so bewitching that every girl will definitely fall head over heals for them.Even the most composed girl will have problem talking to them without tripping over their words.They are said that after they lure them in, they would cast a spell or something on their victim,holding them their prisoner and slave,but their spell won't hold them forever,only temporarily.Sounds pretty intense right? I mean like this only happens in fairy tales plus, it's usually girls luring boys in, not the other way around,Rumor has it that they are still in Aqua Aura High,loitering and haunting the school grounds, waiting and pondering about who should be their next victim in slave'' "That was exceptionally spine-tingling.It is definely giving me the creeps "The girls said in a stuttering and fearful tone, feigning a horror struck face.What Gary didn't know was that deep inside they were not even the least bit shaken and had heard this story many times.

They soon reached Aqua Aura High. It looked exquisite.There was a stunning white fountain in front of the dazzling building that looked like castle.There was also a courtyard it was filled with many ravishing flowers.There were roses,daisies,jasmines,carnations,dahlias and delphiniums.Forming an alluring rainbow made of flowers,giving everything a bright and cheerful exterior.There was a large open field with some benches ,it was filled with tall trees shading some of the area.They were then greeted by a woman.She said "Welcome to Aqua Aura High.I am principal Claire.Here in this school, we provide the best education and experience for all students.Both Trainers and coordinators attend the same classes as our school believes in equality between trainers and coordinators.Boys and Girls dorm rooms will be separated.Three students will share a room.If you have any inquiries feel free to ask me or any other staff in the school.I am sure we all will be delighted to be at any help to all of you."Once Principal Claire finished her talk she brought us into the school. In the school,there were many hallways,each glass window was paired with a pretty red velvet silk curtain,giving the hallways a very grand look.The canteen looked very much like a cafe.It was filled with black and white round tables, their classrooms were relatively big.Dawn,May and Misty could hardly believe their eyes.The school was absolutely glamourous.They couldn't believe that a place so beautiful could hold such a devastating legend,they couldn't believe that there were such boys that lures girls in.But they all knew better.Looks can be deceiving after all.They all knew that this was the start on their new mission and each one of them was on high alert.

Meanwhile,

"I heard that the new girls have arrived" a raven haired boy said. "I wonder if they are pretty?I mean that they could be next,no one can resist me after all.They are probably just weaklings who cannot battle.We are the top three boy battlers.Not even the top three girls could defeat us,so what chance do they have?" the boy with green hair said. "Would you just keep your mouth shut?There are new,Big deal,it just means we have more options.You all better zip it,you might blow our cover."the plum headed boy remarked in a cold voice. "Wow,I think that was the most words he had said since forever"the first boy said,receiving a glare from the third boy. "Well,i for one is looking forward to meeting the new girls"the second boy said,his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red.


	3. Chapter 2 : Meeting them

**CHAPTER 2 : _Meeting them_**

* * *

 ** _Here is Chapter 2 of Three Legends. I hope you will enjoy it! Btw,I apologise for any errors._**

* * *

"Wow!Our room is huge and it's so pretty. They even provided us with new mattresses!" They all screamed with happiness and in room walls were a light contour of blue , there were three soft and fluffy single beds,three brown tables,with a cute purple lamp on each room's light was a lovely shade of yellow, giving the room a peaceful and relaxing was also a bathroom. The bathroom's design was 'under the sea'.It was blue in colour and it had stickers of fishes on the walls. After they have finish aweing about the beauty of the room,Misty then began to lecture her two best friends, "Well we better get ready for tomorrow ,school starts at 7am in the morning we'll have to sleep early in order to wake up early. Wouldn't want to be late for class on the first day of school right?Unless you want to get punished on the first day,now do you? If you don't, I suggest you go to sleep now.'' "Blah,blah blah,okay, we get it,sleep early,Sheesh such a wet blanket you are. Spoiling our fun."Both May and Dawn muttered in annoyance. But technically,if they are late for school,she is too isn't it? After all, she cannot and will not leave her friends behind.

After what seems to be like an eternity, they were finally dashed out of their room in superhuman speed,ran to their lockers and sped to they were not late for class as they broke the rule. Even their with their boss's warning, they still ran to class using their enhanced speed,but luckily,no one was there to be able to witness a blur object that looked like a silhouette of three girls dashing along in the hallway. 'Well at least we did not use teleport right?'Dawn thought to herself as she suddenly remembered their boss's first lesson was they entered the classroom,the boys from the class were stunned by the three girl's attractiveness. All the the boys with the exception of a certain purple haired boy and a clueless boy with raven haired boy,was immediately drawn to them and they were all drooling from their seats, hoping that the teacher will put one of them as their partners.

They introduced themselves.

"Hello,I am Dawn!" Dawn was wearing a light blue dress with a black belt fastened around her thin and slender waist,with a pair of grey midnight blue hair was flowing freely around her body.

"Hi,I'm May" May was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a red vest,khaki pants and red chocolate brown hair was in two pigtails secured with a red bandana.

"Hey, Misty here."Misty was wearing a orange T-shirt under her yellow hoodie,dark blue jeans and peach coloured sneakers,her orange fiery hair was pulled back into a side pony tail.

The teacher looked at them and said "Welcome girls,today will be your first day of class,I am Miss Tuff and I am your Geography teacher. Dawn, will you please sit beside Paul,May please sit beside Drew and Misty please sit beside Ash,now boys,raise your hands to show them where their seats are and please be nice to your partners, they are new here and they might not be able to keep up." "Thank you,Miss Tuff" All three girls said before they walked to their allocated they each walked to their assigned seats,girls in class shot them envious looks,some of them even shot daggers at them,giving them an intense glare that reflected a warning and jealous look. Dawn asked her two friends using telekinesis, ' _I wonder what's wrong, why are they glaring at us? Did we do something wrong?_ ' Misty then replied in both of her friends heads, ' _I don't know about that, I am guessing that those boys are part of why-_ ' May then abruptly cut off whatever Misty was saying,she was practically screaming in their heads _'Guys, who cares why the girls are glaring at us. Just look at the boys that are going to be our partners. They are extremely good-looking, I might even say that they are drop dead gorgeous, which is weird considering that they are boys but, I think that maybe gorgeous is an understatement!'_ Both girls looked at their partners and their mouths fell hated to admit it but, what May said was true, they really were good-looking.

Drew had green hair covering his emerald eyes,his skin was a pale white and his complexion was extremely wore a green button down shirt over his black t-shirt, a light green jeans and white sneakers.

Paul had purple hair,his pale face showed absolutely no expression,whatsoever,he had onyx coloured eyes that were dark and distant .He wore a black hoodie over his grey t-shirt,black pants and dark blue sneakers. He was almost totally black from head to toe.

Ash had raven hair and it was tucked untidily underneath a navy blue baseball cap,showing his pale face and hazel coloured eyes. He wore a white t-shirt under his blue hoodie,khaki shorts and a pair of black sneakers.

A wave of nostalgia seemed to hit all three girls when they saw them. Sure,they were hot but something about them just seems familiar, yet so vague,they just can't seem to put their finger to it. They walked to their seats and sat introduced herself to her partner "Hello,my name is May Maple and I am a coordinator. How about you?" The green haired boy turned around,faced her and flashed a smile that he was sure that 99% of the female population would swoon and proceeded to flip his hair before saying "Hi,My name is Andrew Hayden,commonly known as Drew and I am a coordinator too"May just smiled and turned to pay attention to the teacher who was going to start the lesson,showing no interest to one of the most popular boys in school, Drew. The green haired coordinator was shocked,no one has ever ignored him before,no one has ever not shown any interest in him,not even guys could resist him,not to mention a was a strange feeling bubbling inside of him,it was a new feeling that he had never felt before. He could not believe himself. How could any girl not swoon over him?It caused a new feeling in him,and he for one did not like it. At the same time when May introduced herself,Dawn also introduced herself, "Hi,my name is Dawn Berlitz! I am a coordinator,nice to meet you!" A few minutes has passed but still no reply from the stoic boy sitting beside few minutes passed and still no reply,at this moment Dawn was getting impatient,so she stepped down hard onto the boy's feet using her heels.A grunt could be heard from him as he slowly turned to face her with a cold and annoyed expression written on his face and his eyes glaring at finally opened his mouth and said "Paul Shinji,trainer." and with that he returned back to his silent self. Dawn then angrily screamed in his face,but not loud enough for the whole class to hear "EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO BE NICE! IT'S SO RUDE OF YOU TO JUST IGNORE SOMEONE WHO IS TRYING TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" This only earned Dawn a silent muttering from Paul,but she could have swore that she heard him say "Troublesome."

Meanwhile at Misty's point,the boy introduced himself first "Hi,my name is Ash Ketchum,I am a trainer and is the best boy battler in the school,followed by Paul,the guy sitting beside the girl with midnight blue hair, I think her name is Dawn, and Drew,the boy beside the girl with the bandanna. What is your name?" Misty was impressed by his cheerfulness and friendliness of his tone. She replied him gladly, "Hi,my name is Misty Kasumi, I am a trainer and I specialise in water types." "After she finished saying that,the bell rung signaling the end of class and the time for recess. Ash waved to Misty before leaving the classroom. Followed by all the other students as they zoomed out of the classroom leaving the three girls alone.

* * *

 ** _QUESTIONS_**

 **Who is the Three Legends?**

 **Are the boys the Three Legends?**

 **Why are the boys so familiar?**

 ** _If you are curious to know,find out by reading Three Legends' next chapter!_**

 ** _Author's note: I might take awhile to update the next chapter.I hope you will tolerate with me. :)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Better than you

**_Chapter 3: Better than you_**

Once they were alone in class Dawn and May breathe a sigh of relief.They stood there in silence till May broke the silence "Oh god,Drew was an arrogant jerk who kept flipping his hair,he thinks he is so great just because most girls fall head over heels for him.He so so annoying."

Dawn then continued, "You think he is bad? Well,Paul does not even reply me,he just sits there with a scowl on his face, when you try talking to him he just grunts and if he ever does talk, it's merrily just a few words,sure,he is cute and all,but he is just a cold jerk"

Dawn started ranting on and complaining about his new partner.

When Misty interrupted and said, "Oh come on,it can't be that bad." May and Dawn screamed at Misty saying "easy for you to say! You probably got the nicest partner among all of us since you are not grumbling.So how was your partner,Misty?" purposely saying the last question in a different tone while smirking.

"Well," Misty started, "he was nice and friendly." Both Dawn and May's jaws dropped, "say what?He was friendly?",they asked in a shocked and disbelieving tone. Before Misty had a chance to answer them,three girls entered the class glaring at them.

"Hello losers, I am Ursula,this girls behind me are Brianna and Melody. We are the most popular girls in school, not to mention the top three girl battlers in the school. We are here to warn you to stay away from our boys, Paul,Drew and Ash.They are ours and you trash stand no chance against us."the girl with pink ponytail and curls said in a threatening voice.At that time,Misty blew up, she screamed at the three wannabes "top 3 girl battlers huh? Well,Dawn, May and I, Misty hereby challenge you to a battle against that title. If you win, we will leave your "boyfriends" alone and leave the school. But if we win,we get your title. Deal?"

Melody then step up and said,"Deal.We accept your challenge.For nobody can defeat us.Many have tried but failed.To win my sweet Ash's heart,I will definitely defeat you!"

They then all flipped their hairs and exited the classroom.

The news of the new girls challenging Ursula,Brianna and Melody spread like wildfire.After recess,almost the whole school knew about it.

Meanwhile, at the boys side~

"Hey, I heard the new girls challenged Ursula,Brianna and Melody, aka 'the sluts'." Drew told his buddies.

"Oooh,really?Well,prepare for one exciting match! It is a match that I would love to see. I wonder who is going to win."Ash said while giving Paul and Drew a questioning gaze.

"Urgh.Will you both shut it?Blah,blah. Save the details. I bet the match wont last long and it will definetly be one sided. They may be sluts but they are the best battlers next to us. Now ,focus on our goal,looking for our next target."

Little did they know that Paul was only half right when he said that it would be a one sided match. It might not be the one sided match they expect to see.

Soon, the time of the battle has arrived. The whole school have gathered at the school's battle arena. All the teachers had also came to see the battle. Even Principal Claire came. She was the judge and the so called referee of the matches. She would make sure that there is no foul play.

"Students and teachers, as the principal of the school, hereby declare the battle to begin. They will be battling for the title of top three girl battlers. Ursula,Brianna and Melody will fight today here and now to protect their title.Against them is the three new girls, Dawn, May and Misty. The winner will be given the top three girl battler title. Now let us begin.First match will be Melody against Misty.",Principal Claire declared holding the microphone.

'Remember to use only 15% of your power when battling that bitch.We wouldn't want to blow our cover and fail our mission now do we?I get you are strong and won the Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova and Kalos league,won against all their elites and champions but for the sake of our mission please keep the power under control.'Dawn reminded telepathically to Misty. 'Sure Dawn.How could I forget? Anyway,thanks for the reminder' Misty replied back telepathically.

'Oh, and by the way, Misty, May, I have a theory that the Three Legends are vampires. Because, based on the stories they lure them in and afterwards they are like slaves right? I think that they will lure them in the drink a portion of their blood, leaving them dazed and dizzy. Anyways,we can talk about this later, Go for your battles first. Good Luck...Not that you need it.'

Misty and Melody walked out to their respective side of the battle field.

"Challengers,are you ready?" Both Misty and Melody nodded.

"Now begin!"

"Staryu battle time!" Melody shouted while throwing her pokeball into the air releasing staryu.

"Go Psyduck!"Misty cried ,also throwing the pokeball into the air. "Staryu,water gun!"Melody commanded causing psyduck to be hit.

"Staryu repeated water gun then tackle!" Melody commanded once more,causing psyduck to receive more damage.But even so,Misty remained calm.

At the audience stands,

"What is she doing?She is bound to lose if she keeps this up.She does not even look like she is trying!"Ash cried out.

"Well,I told you they would lose."Drew said while flipping his hair causing the girls around him to squeal.Paul on the other hand was staring intendedly at Dawn and May. Despite the long distance,Paul could still see a smirk on both girls faces due to his supernatural eyesight. He thought to himself, 'what are they thinking? Why are they not worried that her friend is being creamed out there? Some friend they are.' But Paul turned just in time to see Misty Psyduck running around holding it's head in pain, when Misty commanded for the first time throughout the whole round, a confusion attack. Psyduck did just that and it slammed staryu dead hard onto the battlefield ground,knocking staryu out as the red crystal was blinking profusely on it's centre. Misty felt sympathy to the poor fallen water star, seeing her love for water types.

"The winner of this match is Misty!" Misty smiled and congratulated psyduck for a job well done and returned it to it's pokeball.Melody was complaining and yelling insults at its pokemon for being weak.

Melody shouted to Misty "You must have cheated.You little bitch!My friends will beat the asses of your friends!",with that Melody stomped her foot and turned away walking off the battlefield and towards her friends. Misty also went back to her friends only to be hugged by Dawn and May congratulating her of her win.

"Next up we have May against Brianna."

Before May went, Dawn also gave her the 'speech' of only using 15% of the pokemon's power and how she won five grand festivals,but still have to conceal majority of the power,telepathically.

"Now, May and Brianna are you ready? This is a contest battle.Battle begin!"

"Let's go,Surskit!" Brianna shouted,revealing her pokemon. "Delcatty,take the stage!"May released her pokemon. "Surskit ice beam!"

"Delcatty you use ice beam too!"May countered.

'10% power please', May added.

Both ice beam clashed.Each trying to overpower each other but ended in an explosion of beautiful snowflakes.Making all the audience awe at the beauty.But this caused both Brianna and May to lose a small fraction of their points.

"Delcatty,sing then dream eater!",May commanded.

'10% Power too!'

This caused Surkit to fall asleep. "Surskit wakeup!"

Surskit woke up,but it had taken quite some damage due to Delcatty's dream eater.

"Alright!Surskit Use bubble beam!",Brianna instructed.

"Delcatty,take it!"May yelled.

At the stands,

"What is she thinking? I get that she is retarded but not clueless.Taking that bubble beam will cause damage to her pokemon"Drew reprimanded.

"Why do you care? Don't tell me you have fallen for her.You can't fall in love with a human, may I remind you."Paul commented. "No,I... do not... like... May",Drew stuttered,his face turning slightly red.

"I hope so..."Paul said.

To everyone's surprise,Delcatty just shook the bubble beam off,like it was nothing. Causing Brianna to lose some points.There was only 30 seconds left on the clock. May was done fooling around as she called out her final attack.

"Delcatty,thunder!"

'Lower to 5%. We don't want to kill the Pokemon'

Delcatty's thunder attack hit it's mark,causing surskit to take a lot of damage,due to it being weak to electric attacks causing it to be knocked out.

"No,surskit!",Brianna screamed.

"Surskit is unable to battle,May wins!",Principal Claire announced.

May was smiling happily,she thanked Delcatty, returned her to it's pokeball and just walked off the battlefield towards her friends. With Misty and Dawn congratulating her.

"The last battle will be between Dawn and Ursula.If Dawn wins,The girls will have the title of top three girl battlers."Principal Claire stated.

Now it was time for Dawn to get the 'speech' from Misty and May,they said telepathically,

'Now Dawn,do not use full power.We get the fact that you won ten grand festivals and won the sinnoh league,but try to refrain from using anything more than 15% of your power or even better lesser as you are the strongest among us.Remember all our past missions?You used full power when battling just because they insulted you.We had to help cover up your mistake after that you know?'

'Okay,I'll try,but honestly,no guarantees.', Dawn replied through their heads while walking to the battlefield.

"Dawn.Ursula.Are.You.Ready?If so,Let the final battle commence!",Claire declared.

"Loser Dawn, prepare to lose so badly that it will leave you crying for your mummy!",Ursula yelled at Dawn.

"Plusle,let's beat that loser Dawn's butt!". She released her Plusle with pride.

"Piplup spotlight!",Dawn threw her pokeball revealing her Piplup.

"Are you stupid or what? Plusle is an electric type and your Piplup is a water type. My electric type pokemon, Plusle clearly has the advantage over your water type pokemon, Piplup. Well,since you are clearly an idiot. This will give me an easy win. You clearly are not worth my time. Now I am super sure that you are a nobody,a total failure and a dud. Now the whole school can see what kind of a weak and worthless trainer you really are."Ursula acrimoniously insulted.

Dawn merely smirked on the outside. Even though she was immensely apoplectic on the inside. She thought in her head 'That Ursula,she is so going to get it.I haven't won ten grand festivals for nothing nor was it out of pure luck.Let's see if she will be so smug when I defeat her,face flat.'

At the stands,

'Huh,pathetic.I hate to admit it,but that slut,Ursula is right.Using a pre-evolution pokemon to battle which also has a type disadvantage.What is that girl thinking? And wait,...is she smirking? What is she so happy about? How is she so calm?Her pokemon is about to be destroyed and whipped.What? Is her friends smiling? Oh god,I can tell that they are worried ,but not the kind of worry that says "she is so going to lose" but a different kind. Yet they are smiling. What is wrong with this girls. First,May and Misty defeated Brianna and Melody, and now what?'Paul thought furiously. His face going many different expressions, which is quite rare as he usually has no expression on his face or whatsoever.

"Piplup,aerial ace.Full power!"Dawn instructed.

Shocked expressions were found across May and Misty's faces.They both thought at the same time 'Did she just say full power?'

"Haha,so stupid,you should know that flying type moves are not very effective against an electric type like Plusle.Plusle take that aerial ace.",Ursula mocked.

Bad move.

But she didn't know that she had made a grave mistake. Piplup's aerial ace hit Plusle with excellent accuracy and great power causing Plusle to be knocked out with one hit. Plusle immediately fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes after being hit by a full power aerial ace attack.

"YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED!HOW CAN I LOSE?",Ursula screamed demanding a rematch. But her shouts were fallen to deaf ears as everyone ignored her screams due to being too shocked by the fact that a newbie, Dawn,just defeated the best female battler in school using a one hit knock out and with an obvious type disadvantage and also without losing a single point. Her pokemon must be super strong and well trained. Principal Claire was the first one to recover from the stupor.

"Plusle is unable to battle,Piplup wins and the victor goes to Dawn.May,Misty and Dawn are hereby declared to be the top three best girl battlers in the school.Third being May Maple.Second being Misty Kasumi and for the first and best girl battler we have Dawn Berlitz! Congratulations to your win girls. Though I am shocked"Principal Claire declared and admitted.

Applause was sounded across the battle arena congratulating the girls in their win as Dawn, Misty and May smiled sheepishly. Paul,Drew and Ash just sat there dumbfounded. They all thought in unison 'How can she defeat Ursula with one hit and with a type disadvantage?'

Drew was the first to speak up,

"What just happened and—"

Ash then continued,"How did they just win the whole thing without breaking a sweat?Even I took some time to defeat them and I am the best battler in school.Why did they make defeating them look like a piece of cake?"

"They really are something else. I guess we were wrong about the whole them, losing thing. They seem weird, but one things is for sure, they are definitely far from the definition of weak" Paul simply said.

Ash and Drew could only nod in agreement.

.

.

.

 **Author's** **note** :

 _Please don't mind the errors!_

 _No flames._

 _Please review._

and

Stay happy readers! (σ)σ


	5. Chapter 4: Our Targets?

**Chapter 4: Our Targets?**

' _How could you use full power? Didn't we tell you not to? And the fact that you were the one who kept on reminding us not to use full power._ _How ironic..._ _Now people are going to suspect that we are not who we are suppose to be. Great, how are we going to explain to the people in this school?'_ Misty chided Dawn, telepathically.

Dawn then replied ' _Sorry, but that slut got on my nerves.'_

Misty then said ' _Ever heard of Sorry no cure? You apologising does not change the fact that you did what you did.'_

May then decided to join the mind conversation ' _Well,at least Dawn didn't lash out at Ursula with her powers. Remember the time when she shock and froze Candice in our previous mission just because she called her stupid? I'd say that this time there is an improvement in her control. I will not deny the fact that what she did was wrong,but at least Dawn tried.'_

' _Thank you, May. I really am sorry.I tried, I really did. Will you please forgive me for being a bad leader and bad example?'_ Dawn apologised telepathically to both her friends.

' _Okay,we forgive you.Just try not to do that again._ ' both Misty and May replied.

Dawn squealed in pure happiness and said "Now that that is behind us, now it's time to celebrate our win against those sluts! Plus,because of our battle, we have no school tomorrow. And about the battles, seriously May? When were you so nice?"

"What do you mean?",May questioned.

"What Dawn mean is that why didn't you do the one hit K.O? But instead go toying around during the match?", Misty stated much clearer.

"Well, my match is a contest battle and unlike Dawn, my way of embarrassing them is to purposely drag the match, as they will soon find out that I was just playing around especially when I issue my last command. Plus, I get to make my Pokemon look prettier.",May explained

"Oohhh", both Misty and Dawn said in unison.

"Now that, that question is answered, can we go eat and celebrate now?"

Both girls agreed and decided to go celebrate, heading to a japanese restaurant to eat, then go for some training. On the way to the restaurant, they walked past a shop that seemed to be very popular and many girls were swarming into the shop. The three girls immediately felt something was going on as all the people going into the store were female mostly in their teenage years. They put their face up to the glass panel and looked into the shop.With their awesome eyesight and amazing hearing they were able to make out what was happening in the store. They saw Paul,Drew and Ash on a stage. They were singing, and though the girls did not want to admit it, their voices were amazing. But they could sense that something was wrong.Ash seemed to disappear for awhile, then reappear then Paul would also do the same, followed by Drew. It was as if they were taking turns to do something.

Soon, the song was over. Dawn,Misty and May instantly dodged and hid behind a wall. Just in time to see all the girls come rushing out of the store, looking a little bit pale and looking quite dizzy.

The three girls were confused as to what was going on, but Dawn then sensed that the boys were walking towards their direction and she immediately made them invisible also telling Misty and May to remain quiet. The boys walked towards the girls location but saw nobody.

Drew then said "That's weird,I could have sworn I saw three girls walk here. But they are gone."

"I know right? Me and Paul also saw three girls." Ash stated.

"That is not the problem,the thing is, we are 100% sure that they are human and that they were here.But the thing that is bugging me is that they did not fall for our spell.Our spell will affect any girl that hears it, those girls definitely heard it, but they did not fall for the spell. That means trouble. We would have to look for those girls and eliminate them as no one who knows our secret or is not affected by the spell cast and is human, can live. Come on boys, feeding time is over and we now have something to do. And it is to hunt those girls down. Let's go."

After Paul finished that sentence,they all disappeared. By that,I meant that ,they ran away at the speed of light.

Unknown to them the girls were listening in to their conversation whilst still being invisible. Once they were gone Dawn dropped the invisibility shield that covered them.

"God, I think that they are our targets, the Three Legends, they are vampires.",Dawn stated in mild shock.

"How do you know they are vampires and that they are our targets?",both May and Misty asked.

"Well, for one, we know that our targets are the Three Legends,based on the story behind the school, what we just seen fitted perfectly. They sang and all the girls went to them. And when they come out, they looked paler and dizzier. I have a hypothesis, I am led to believe that the reason why we only see two people at a time is because they each took turns to drink their blood, but were careful enough not to drain out too much blood. Plus,they are too abnormally good looking. The connection between the three legends and the boys is undeniable. It all can't be a mere coincidence. Therefore,I am forced to believe that the Three Legends is Paul, Ash and Drew.But, it is just a hypothesis, it can be true, but it might not be too. But the latter is not that likely"Dawn stated.

"I guess what you said makes sense. We will just have to keep an eye on them. Once we find concrete evidence that they are our targets and are vampires, we will eliminate them.",Misty said.

"But how will we keep an eye on them?" May questioned.

"Easy. All we have to do is to get close to them, that part shouldn't be too hard, considering that we are their partners and that we see them almost everyday. We will earn their trust and slowly ask them to reveal their secret. Or even better, we could try to make them fall in love with you. If they can love that is.",Dawn said.

"But, Dawn, you know we can't charm boys..."both Misty and May groaned in unison.

"It's okay.You just need to master the art of seduction, like me. Or, just be you, and naturally they will fall for you. I mean, what's not to like about us? Be confident.By the way, let's call this Operation Love Me(OLP)."Dawn encouraged.

Alright!Operation Love Me starts tomorrow." They all said together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Really sorry for any errors.

Please review!

 **Stay happy readers! ('ﻌ')**


	6. Chapter 5: Research

**_Chapter 5: Research_**

"GOD! We are almost late!" Dawn,Misty and May screamed as they dashed straight into the classroom. But when they entered the classroom,they were confounded by the sight in front of them.

There was no one there.

Then reality hit them like a ton of bricks. There was no school today.

A rushed morning, all for nothing.

"Well at least this gives us more time to look for clues and plan our next move. Let's return to our dorm rooms, we will discuss there.",Dawn said.

They entered their rooms, and sat down on their room's floor. Dawn took out her cobalt blue laptop and started to type furiously, while Misty was overlooking all the known information about the Three legends and the things they have noticed so far. May on the other hand, also had her red laptop out. She was researching all she can on vampires.

Dawn then suddenly exclaimed loudly "I got in!"

The other two girls stopped what they were doing and looked into Dawn's laptop, they realised that Dawn had hacked into the school's system and found the boys information. Everything in their information sheet looked normal, but they saw something that unnerved them. The girls were all quiet for a moment.

Till Misty spoke up,"So we have finally found them. I can't believe it's them, no wonder they were so familiar."

"Yeah,I wonder if they still remember us?", May asked.

"Definitely not. If they did, they would probably have recognised us.", Dawn said.

"True, but we did change quite a lot over the years.", Misty debated.

"One thing is for sure, we cannot let this get in our way,we have a mission to complete, if we do, it will mean loosing many lives. Regardless, as long as they are vampires and they harm humans, we will have to dispose them. Enough of this, May, how is the research about vampires going?"

"Well, so far, I've found out that vampires can go out into the sun-" May started.

"Obviously we are not stupid... they have been walking around in school in broad daylight, I'm pretty sure we all got that part already. "Misty interrupted

May glared at Misty and continued " As I was saying, vampires can go into the sunlight, they can retract and hide their sharp teeths, they have an acute sense of sight. They are able to eat human food , and are as fast as lightning, can change into bats and, they have telekenisis. In other words, power to lift things with their minds. The most fascinating fact is that during the first 14 years prior changing to a vampire, they will age normally like a normal human being.

But, after that,they will stop ageing completely. Get it?"

"Yeah, We got it. But, what are their weaknesses? We have to eliminate them so we kind of need that part of that information too." Dawn spoke.

"Well, based on the online resources that supported my research, it is said that vampires are unable to touch silver. If touched, their skin will burn. But if targeted to kill, one must pierce any silver item through the vampire's heart. Vampires also cannot stand really high pitch sounds, regardless if it's screaming or anything else,basically anything that sounds ear piercing enough. And one last weakness, though it's rather funny and weird, it is said that vampires are allergic to strawberries. Based on the resources I have found, if a vampire just touches a strawberry they will lose their super speed for forty-eight hours straight, which is two days. But if a vampire eats or drinks a strawberry, even the tiniest bit of it, the will lose all of their powers which are-sharp sense of sight, super speed, telekenisis and ability to change into bats, for three days."

"Wow. So the ultimate plan to strike a vampire, is in between 3 days from the day the vampire ate a strawberry and then stab them with a silver item through the heart or from the back all the way through their heart. Dawn, do you think you can try hacking into the school system to look for information on the Three suspects, Paul, Ash and Drew?",Misty questioned.

"I already did. Remember? Just give me a second and I'll show you. Okay, here. This is what I found..."

.

.

.

.

 **Authors note:**

As usual, please don't mind the errors and the boys information will be posted on the next chapter

No flames.

Please review

 **Stay happy readers! Ｏ()Ｏ**


	7. Chapter 6? - Information

**_Chapter 6? - Information_**

Name: _PaulShinji_

Gender: _Male_

Species: _Unknown_

Age: _17_

Hair.Color: _Purple_

Eye.Color: _Black_

Home Region: _Sinnoh_

Hometown: _Veilstone_ _City_

 _Pokémon: Electivire, Magmortar, Weavile, Honchkrow, Ursaring, Torterra_

.

.

Name: _Drew_

Gender: _Male_

Species: _unknown_

Age: _18_

Hair colour: _Green_

Eye colour : _Green_

Home.region: _Hoenn_

Hometown: _LaRousseCity_

Pokemon: _Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree_

.

.

Name: _Ash Ketchum_

Gender: _Male_

Species: _unknown_

Age: _19_

Hair colour: _Black_

 _Eye_ Colour: _Brown_

Home region: _Kanto_

Hometown: _PalletTown_

Pokemon: _Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, Infernape, Noivern_

.

.

 ** _Author's note:_**

This is not an actual chapter, but this will still be considered as chapter 6.

Am I making sense? -_-

You know what? ,

Just

 ** _Stay happy readers! o(〃〃)o_**


	8. Chapter 7: Deceiving

**_Chapter 7: Deceiving_**

"We aren't 100% sure that they are the three legends. We will need to observe them." Dawn concluded.

"True, but I have this weird feeling when I first saw them. It's like, they seem familiar, but I don't remember the knowing them at all.",Misty voiced out.

"You too?!" May screamed.

"This is weird. We all have the same feeling.",May said.

"Meh, don't dwell about it. They seem familiar because we do know them... *facepalms. Have you all seriously forgot what we discussed earlier? And no, they won't recognize us because we have changed. Don't let our past get in the way of our mission, okay? Let's just prepare for tomorrow.", Dawn said.

 _The next day, in class_

"Okay everyone, today we will have no lesson today as us teachers have a meeting to attend.

So please kindly stay in class.", the teacher announced before leaving the classroom.

Once the teacher stepped out of the classroom, the girls swarmed Paul, Drew and Ash's desks. Screaming things like,

"I love you!"

"Be my boyfriend"

"You're so hot!"

"Marry me!"

"Make me yours!"

Dawn,Misty and May weren't really happy. Not just because that they couldn't carry out their plan in befriending them, but also because the girls were squishing them and also glaring at them.

This went on for awhile, till Misty couldn't take it anymore.

She secretly threw some sleeping powder into the air and soon, the girls crowding around the boys tables began to fall asleep. All collapsing into the floor falling into a deep slumber.

Unfortunately, this action didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

Dawn, sensing their suspicion telepathically conversed with the girls.

 _Dawn: The boys are suspecting us. Abort Operation Love Me. Does anyone have an idea on how to get us out of this sticky situation?_

 _May: I got one! But it's dangerous._

 _Misty: Just say it. It's not like we have an option_

 _May: Okay. All we have to do is to go towards the girls, and pretend to bite them on their neck. Then before releasing, place teeth marks on their necks._

 _Dawn: oh. So we pretend that we are vampires and if the boys think that we are also vampires, they will lower down their guard. Right?_

 _May: Exactly._

 _Misty: Ooh. smart. Sorry for the trouble though. It's just that they were getting on my nerves._

 _May and Dawn: No problem._

May, Dawn and Misty went to the girls and pretended to bite and suck their blood.

 **Ash's POV**

I caught that Misty girl throw some sleep powder on the girls.

Me and the boys were immune to sleep powder, but we didn't want our identity to be revealed.

So, we faked sleep. But then the next thing the girls did shocked me and the other boys. They bend down to their bodies and towards their neck. It looks like their sucking blood?!

Paul,Drew and I then stood up. Not bothering to hide anymore. Since their one of our kind, why hide? That Misty girl though, she's quite cute.

 **Paul's POV**

Woah. They are vampires too? I thought we were the only ones.

Guess not.

We walked towards them and they looked up at us, shocked.

They then smiled and said,"Vampire"

We smiled back and we then decided to stick together. Which I'm surprisingly okay with. Usually I despise company, regardless of species.

 **The Girl's POV**

Wow.

They bought it...

Thank god.

We then started to converse with each other. Obviously some things

We told them are lies but, what can we do? We have a job to do.

Lunch time~

Girls glared at us, but we paid them no mind. They were glaring at us as we were sitting together with the boys. We were eating our lunch while the boys were staring at us as if we were an alien.

Drew then asked, "Why are your eating human food?"

May then answered,"Because we want to blend in?"

"Oh" they stupidly answered back.

"Hello boys", Brianna, Melody and Ursula came and said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

Before turning to us and saying,"b*tches"

They once again face back to the boys and said, "why don't you leave this b*tches and come with us? They're not worth your time."

 **Drew's POV**

Eww. May, Dawn and Misty,b*tches? Yah, like real. The only real b*tches here are them. They are like annoying sluts with too much makeup. They're so disgusting that even we avoid sucking their blood.

Brianna then looked at me and said sweetly, "Drewie,let's ditch them"

I was just about to reject her, when May stood up in front of me protectively and spoke up,"He's not going anywhere with you."

Once she said that, I saw her eyes glowed red for a second before returning to her normal colour.

Damn she looked fierce, yet hot...

At least now I can almost guarantee that she's a vampire.

Brianna then got mad and screamed, "Who are you to say anything you little whore!"

May then fought back, "I have every right. You don't know who you're messing with."

What the heck?!

Did she just smirk while saying that?

She looks so sexy!

Ah! Bad Drew! You are not falling for her. You hear me?

But what May said is true though. Brianna has no idea what she's dealing with. She doesn't even know what we are...

Brianna then replied cockily, "You mean you don't know who you're messing with. I am one of the most popular girls here. And you, are just a newbie. Weak."

May didn't reply. She just smiled and turned around, ignoring her.

This angered Brianna and she lifted up a try of food and prepared to spill it at May. I was going to stop her, until I saw May turned around swiftly and kicked the tray off Brianna's hands. Causing the food to spill all over her.

Wow.

 _Meanwhile~_

 **Paul's POV**

Once again, the same pathetic piece of shit arrives again. Usually I'm all calm at this situations, but she insulted Dawn. And I kinda have this feeling to protect her. I don't know why, but I do.

Ursula then said insultingly, "Hello to you stupid Dawn.Or maybe your name is b*tch. You're so ugly. Stay away from my Paulie. He deserves me."

Dawn then looked at her boredly and retorted back,"Oh, I'm sorry? Ugly? Oh Please *rolls eyes* I'm not a mirror so, why don't you just go?"

Burnnn

Wow. Damn that girl has guts and plus she's savage. Just the kind of girl I like.

Wait, the hell?

I'm going insane...

Ursula, clearly unhappy with Dawn's comment, raised her hand and was going to slap her. Her hand inched closer and closer to Dawn's face. I was about to stop her, until Dawn grabbed her hand swiftly and tightly before saying

menacingly with her eyes turning pinkish-purple,"I'm not fun to mess with. Watch out."

She then twisted her hand and flipped Ursula over her back and smashed her onto the cold hard ground with a loud thud

Woah! She knows how to fight too!

I-I mean,

Cool.

 **Ash's** **POV**

I was shocked. Once that slut Melody insulted Misty. She picked up a glass of water, splashed it onto Melody and then she proceeded to punch her hard at her stomach. Making her stumble back, slip on the wet floor caused by Misty, and landed on the floor.

Hard.

 **Third person POV**

3 screams were heard across the lunchroom at the same time. As Brianna, Ursula and Melody ran out of the lunchroom in the speed of light.

With their last words being , "We'll be back and you'll be sorry!"

And honestly the girls couldn't care less as to what they say and also to their lame threats.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

So their plans changed. The girls are pretending to be vampires and the boys are believing it.

Can the girls keep up with their vampire act?

Will the boys find out?

And if they do, how will they react?

Find out soon!

Sorry for the slow update btw...

No flames.

Please review.

Stay happy readers! ヾ(*)o

and

Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 8:Hanging Out 'n' IMPORTANT NOTE

**Chapter 8: Hanging Out**

After school~

 ** _Boys POV_**

Ash: "I can't believe that those new girls, Misty, Dawn and May are vampires too! Like what are the odds?"

Drew: "I know right?! At first I thought that we were going to have more annoying fans around us, but when she resisted my charms, I knew she was different in a way."

Ash: "Plus, the girls are so cute!"

Drew: "Yeah. And that May girl, I think I'm starting to like her."

Ash: "Me too. But mine is towards Misty. At least now we know that they are vampires, it means that we can actually like them and maybe even date them without worrying of being found out or them dying."

Drew: "True. But do you have this weird feeling that we've seen them before?"

Ash: "Now that you mention it, yes. They do seem familiar, but I don't think we've seen them before."

Paul, who was listening to the whole conversation quietly the whole time finally decided to speak up

Paul: "You guys felt it too? I guess I'm not the only one. This could be serious. Since we have no memory of who we were before we were vampires, they could be a crucial part to our past."

Drew: "Oh, chill out Paul and stop worrying. Let's talk about something more relaxing. So, you like that Dawn girl?"

Paul put up a straight face and just ignored Drew, when on the inside, he was blushing like crazy.

Ash then placed his hands on Paul's shoulder and said,"I know you are interested in her. Don't bother hiding. You might put up a good mask, but remember that I know you well enough to see through them."

Paul: *sighs* "Fine. I am just a little bit interested in her.Especially when she stood up for herself. It showed that she was a very independent person. Honestly, I didn't really like her when I first met her as she annoyed me and on the first day, when she stepped on my foot. Hard. With her heels some more... Just thinking about it, reminds me of the pain"

Drew and Ash: "Ooohhh, finally a girl catches your eye. Plus, usually things start out badly, before it turns all good. No?

We actually thought you'll live forever alone."

Paul: "hmph"

Ash: "Anyways aren't you afraid that they aren't real vampires?"

Drew: "Nah. I think they are real. Just now, when May was angered, her eyes turned red for that split second and only vampires do that. Human can't change eye colours."

Paul: "May's eyes were red? I saw Dawn's eyes changed to purplish pink , not red. I have to agree that humans can't change eye colour."

Ash: "I didn't see Misty's eyes change colour though. Maybe they are vampires, but Dawn and Misty may be special or just different. May seems like a normal vampire that changes eye colour to red when angered."

 ** _Girl's POV_**

May: "I can't believe that worked!"

Misty: "Exactly."

Dawn: "Just be thankful that they bought it. The fact that May's eye turned red helped too."

May: "How do you know my eyes turned red?"

Dawn: "I saw it?"

Misty: "That's great. Now we just need to get to know them better. And when the time is right, we kill them."

The next day~

It was the weekends and we have decided to hang out with the boys and do typical human stuff. Basically, we decided to go to the mall together.

 ** _Ash's POV_**

The girls invited us to hang out and obviously we agreed. I mean, if your crush asks you if you'd like to hangout, you'll definitely agree too, no?

Anyways, Paul, Drew and I reached the mall at meet up with Misty, Dawn and May. And let me just say that they look gorgeous. Their clothing was simple, yet they looked so beautiful in them. I can tell that Paul and Drew thought so too as their face looked exactly like mine.

Stunned.

Misty let her hair down, wore a casual white loose T-shirt, a pair of black short jeans and a white pair of black flats.

Dawn braided her hair to the side,leaving her fringe to one side of her face, covering one eye. She wore a simple white dress that flowed above her knee level, long black pants and pair of grey coloured converse shoes.

May kept her usual bandanna on her head, but she wore a red crop top exposing a little bit of her stomach, a pink miniskirt, with a pair of grey flats.

Misty, May and Dawn, then held me, Drew and Paul's hands respectively, pulling us towards the arcade.

Misty: "Hey Ash, wanna play that water gun shooting game with me?"

Me: "What's in it for me?"

Misty: "How about if you win, I'll do whatever you want me to for 1 day and if I win, you'll do whatever I want you to for a day. Deal?"

Her doing whatever I want her to. Hmm.. That sounds nice.

Me: "okay deal!"

Misty: "Great! But don't think I'll go easy on you."

Me: "Wouldn't think of it"

Dawn: "Ash really doesn't know what he just got himself into..."

Wha? What did Dawn mean? Even Paul and Drew was confused. But, I saw May smirk

Nah...

Misty dragged me to the water gun shooting booth and I was quite surprised. I mean, it's an arcade, but they're using real water.

Anyways, the game begins.

I went first and I got an amazing score of 91/100.

Drew: "I think Ash did well and is going to win."

Paul: "I think so too"

Dawn: "Oh? Don't be too sure, boys"

May: "Yup. You'll be surprised."

Everyone just looked at the 2 girls in confusion.

Dawn and May: "You'll see."

I turned around, to see Misty skillfully handling the gun and was shooting the water at the targets in incredible accuracy and speed. It was as if the water knew where to go. It always hits the mark, no wandering what so ever. Misty then scored a whooping score of 100/100.

The boys including me were dumbfounded.

How can-?

How th-?

The girls just smiled proudly at our expressions.

I was happy to see Misty happy but suddenly, realisation hit me. I needed to obey Misty for a day.

Oh great...

Pray for me.

 **Author's note:**

 **Dear readers,**

Hi, it's StarburstC here, and as you all can see and know that I have Discontinued this story.

My sincere apology for that, but if you have seen my bio, you would have known that I haven't excatly discontinued it. In fact, I have completed it.

This story is available at wattpad. So if you do want to know what happens next please go check out the story there. The reason as to why I stopped publishing here is that it isn't easy to transfer the words into a document in Fanfiction. It just really isn't feasible as words and even paragraphs dissapear.

I do hope you will continue reading this and show your support to this story and me.

 **Yours Truly,**

 **StarburstC**

P.S.

Username in wattpad: @Starstarcheers

Link to story: https/my.w.tt/WlunAuIrlM


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble

**_Chapter 9: Trouble_**

 ** _Drew's POV_**

Holy sh*t. Misty was amazing. It was like wow.

Haahahaha poor Ash. He's the servant now I guess...

(Literally 1 second later)

Okay, now I'm bored.

Hmm... Maybe I'll drag May to play some games with me.

"Hey, June! Wanna go play some games with me?", I asked

"It's May! Like what the heck dude. Get your brain checked. Do you suffer from short term memory loss? Anyways, sure! What you want to play?", she insulted and agreed.

"You're the one that needs your brain checked. How about racing track 3.4?", I retorted, then suggested.

"Okay, let's go!", she exclaimed.

Oh June, you don't know what you have gotten yourself into. I am the master at this game. No one defeats me.

I mean **NO ONE.**

Minutes later~

"Nooo~! How can I lose?"

You think May was the one screaming that?

Think again.

It was me.

Who knew she was such an expert in that game. Even better than me. I hate to admit it, but she totally trashed me. Honestly, I give...

Well, at least I know that she isn't just hot. But also a good gamer.

Right?

 _Meanwhile~_

 ** _Paul's POV_**

As per usual, I stand at one side just watching them. But my eyes seemed to stay glued on a certain blue haired girl.

To be honest, she doesn't really look like the kind of girl who games, by the way she dressed when I first saw her.

But now, she looks like a professional player. I see her breeze through all the arcade games like it was nothing. She even when on the Just Dance machine and got a perfect score on the hardest game setting and song. I was a little surprised.

Okay, maybe very surprised that she could dance so well, but who am I to judge?

You know, normally no matter how hard the boys beg, I'll always refuse to coming out. But today, here I am. In the mall, and in the arcade. People might think that I am a cold and heartless jerk, but really am I? Did the people try to understand before they judge me? No.

The reason why I'm so cold is because I want **her** back, but she left me. With her gone, I trust no one.

I know you're wondering, who's ' **her** '?

Well, I might not remember much, but I vaguely recall a girl playing with me in the fields, laughing. I think we were quite young at that time. Those were the good times. But, there were also the not so good times. The very last thing I rememberedwas seeing her, she laying on the floor motionless as I was taken away.

For some odd reason, the boys and I can't really remember our past before being a vampire.

Seeing Dawn seemed to spark something deep within me and I think I'm changing.

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

I was dancing in the arcade when I felt a little uncomfortable as if someone was staring at me.

Sure, I know Paul's looking at me, I could feel his gaze (and read some of his thoughts) ** _*sighs_** but there's something different to this. It felt dangerous. I used my powers to slowly scan the area for any suspicious character.

And what do you know?

I saw someone hiding behind the toy catching game machine, looking at me. I recognized him immediately.

It was Conway.

I can't believe it's him. He's like a creepy stalker that follows me everywhere I go. I rejected him many times, but he's persistant and he always causes unnecessary problems for us. Like for example, when we are on a mission, we have to be very careful to make sure that he doesn't see us using our powers. He's a pain in the ass.

Though it seems like he's planning something. His gaze seems much fiercer and filled with so much more darkness and evil. I guess we need to stay on high alert right now.

Later~

The girls and I were at home when I suddenly got thirsty. That's when the door bell rung.

"Ding, dong"

We answered the door and outside, was a guy holding a tray with cups of pink drink on it. Being as thirsty as we were, we didn't suspect a thing, not hesitate. We each grabb a cup and gulped it down our throats. We then closed the door and proceeded back to the living room. That's when I started to feel dizzy. I shook my head trying to clear my dizziness away, but it just got worse. My visioned blurred, dropping the glass cup onto the floor. It broke.

Glass shattering to many tiny pieces was the last thing I saw before I fell into a world of darkness.

 ** _Drew's POV_**

We were bored. So, we decided to pay a little visit to the girls and maybe we can go hunting together.

We knocked on the girl's door, but no one answered. We knocked and knocked repeatedly, but no luck.

Soon, Paul got impatient and just broke open the door. We were then greeted by a rather unwelcoming sight.

May, Dawn and Misty were laying on the floor surrounded by bits of shattered glass all over. Seeing them laying there, especially May made me distressed. I was about to step forward to see if they were alright, but Paul used his hands and blocked me, stopping me from rushing forward to help her.

I turned angrily at Paul and uncontrollably screamed, "What are you doing?! Let me go help!"

Paul then open his mouth to reply, but Ash beat him to it.

Ash said, "Drew, smell the air closely."

I took a sniff and I realised something crucial.

No wonder they were laying on the ground.

I was too distracted about the girls conditions that I didn't smell it. I mentally face palmed myself and apologized to Paul.

Paul then asked,"Do you now see the concern?"

"Yup. But what do we do?", I questioned.

 **Author's note:**

I know that, that the girls drinking the water thingy makes no logical sense, but just go with it.

So at the mean time,

Have you guys figured out these questions?

What did Drew fail to notice?

What caused the girl's to faint?

What will the boys do about the girls?

You'll find out soon, if you can't figure it out. Also, feel free to comment your answer if you think you know!

I also decided to publish this chapter slightly earlier, cause why not? :)

Anyways,

Please review

and

 **Stay happy readers! '(*)′**

 **P.S**

 _As you can see, I have decided to continue this here. Since I have finished the story in Wattpad, I decided to finish publishing here too._


	11. Chapter 10: Strawberries

**_Chapter 10: Strawberries_**

 ** _Paul's POV_**

Drew's right, what should we do now? We can't go near them, there's strawberry essence all over the place and we can't even touch strawberries.

Urgh.

"Um...", Ash started.

"Not right now Ash. I'm thinking of a solution.", I said, annoyed.

"But-"

"Will you keep quiet Ash? I I'm trying to think."

Ash, loosing his patience screamed,"We can just use our powers!"

Drew and I were suddenly "enlightened". We facepalmed at ourselves for not being able to think of that. (Obviously Paul mentally facepalm)

Drew them went to check the area if there was anyone there. Luckily, no one was in sight. We quickly used our telekenisis to slowly and gently lift them up and we brought them out of their house and into ours as quickly as possible. Praying not to be seen.

After placing all the girls on the beds, Ash stepped forward to check their health and condition and when he did, the look on his face changed.

He looked as if he was about to cry.

Ash turned around facing Drew and I before saying, "I think they drank a huge amount of strawberries infused drink and we all know what a small touch of strawberries can do. But they had consumed so much, (probably not intentionally) that I'm afraid that they might not make it. They only have 3 days left."

 ** _Ash's POV_**

Tears streamed down my face after telling Paul and Drew the news. Even I could hardly believe this was happening. I didn't even tell her how I felt.

Looking around, I could see the girls almost lifeless body and I also see the rest of the boys tearing up. Drew seemed to be openly weeping and I even caught the normally uncaring Paul shed a few tears.

"Isn't there anything we can do?",Drew cried out desperately.

"I'm not sure...",I replied sorrowfully.

"There is a way, but-",Paul started.

"There is?! Tell us!",both Drew and I shouted cutting Paul off.

"As, I was saying, there is a way. Legend has it that there is a flower that heals anything regardless of how serious the illness of condition is. The flower is called Magimusealia. But, I will not allow any one of you to go looking for it. It's a dangerous journey, many has gone, but no one has ever came back alive.", Paul said seriously.

"No. We will go." Drew and I insisted.

"I will not stand here and do nothing for someone I love. And yes, I admit it. I love Misty. When I first saw her, it just clicked. I will go find that flower.", I confessed.

"Me too. I will not stand here. I will try to save her. Even if I die trying. At least when I'm gone, I'll be with May.", Drew added.

Paul gave in to his heart and also agreed to go look for the flower.

Paul, Drew and I all bend forward to Dawn, May and Misty, and kissed their foreheads, respectively.

We muttered these same words to each of them, "Stay strong and wait for us."

 ** _May's POV_**

Why is it so dark here?

Where am I?

All I remember I drinking some pink drink.

Voices.

I hear voices.

"Me too. I will not stand here. I will try to save her. Even if I die trying. At least when I'm gone, I'll be with May."

Wait, isn't that Drew?

And what did he just say?

He's willing to risk his life for me... he still protects me.

I remembered his promise years ago, although I doubt he remembers it.

 ** _Flashback:_**

" _Oww", a 4 year old little May whined as she fell to the ground scraping her knee._

 _"May! Are you okay?", Drew asked worriedly as he rushed towards her._

 _"Grasshead it hurts!"_

 _"Shh, it's okay, you won't fall anymore. I'll protect you.", Drew comforted._

 _"You promise?", she asked_

 _"Promise."_

 _They linked their pinky fingers together and sealed the promise._

 ** _Present time_**

He really cares for me, I can't kill him, I like him.

No,

I **love** him.

 ** _Misty's POV_**

Okay... So advice don't drink random pink drinks. It will bring you here. I have no idea where "here" is though.

Then Misty heard a voice from the outside world.

"I will not stand here and do nothing for someone I love. And yes, I admit it. I love Misty. When I first saw her, it just clicked. I will go find that flower."

Is that Ash?

He loves me?

Now that I know his feelings, I can't hide and ignore mine any either.

I like Ash.

Ever since he was 5 years old. When we first met.

I really don't want to kill him, but I have consequences if I don't. Plus, the other girls might not approve.

What am I going to do?

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

Great, we are in a dimension between living and dead...

How I know you ask?

Because I used my powers?

Anyways, I felt happy for the girls.

The boys love them, they should feel blessed. Now, they are all risking their lives for us. I guess vampires aren't evil and they don't deserve to be eliminated. They never actually harmed anyone before. They never drank too much blood from the victim that they die. They only drink just enough blood to keep them alive.

I think that they don't deserve to be "released".(If you don't understand, it basically means die)

I am aware of the consequences we would have to bear if we spare them, but I can't bring myself to kill such innocent creatures.

May and Misty love Drew and Ash each other respectively, but they can't be together.

We are **human**.

And they are **vampires**.

Humans **die**.

Vampires are **immortal**.

Plus, they think we're vampires. Once they find out that we are humans and trained assasins sent here to kill them, they'll probably be angry.

No scratch that, they will be fuming and they will have no chance to be together.

 _Haizz_...

I just hope the boys will stay safe.

I am really grateful for them to be seeking out the Magimusealia flower. It's really rare and the journey to finding it is harsh. I know I'm dying. But I'll gladly die if it means that the boys will stay safe. I hope they're all okay.

 ** _Ash's POV_**

Okay... So we are at the bottom of Musical Mountain and supposedly, to get the flower, we have to climb up it. There is also something about purity, dedication and sacrifice.

Not sure what that means though. But this seems easy. I mean seriously, how hard can climbing a mountain be?

 ** _Third Person POV_**

And with that, Ash, Drew and Paul begin their journey up.

In search for Magimusealia, the healing flower.

 **Author's note:**

I'm sorry if you guys are still confused as to why they guys haven't figure out that the girls aren't human and also why the girls faint upon drinking the "pink solution", but all will be revealed in due time.

Please don't mind the errors.

No flames

Please review

and

 ** _Stay happy readers! (*ω*)_**


	12. Chapter 11: Decisions

**Chapter 11: Decisions**

 ** _Drew's POV_**

Phew... That was tiring and I'm freezing. Currently, we are in a cave, we found to stay till the storm blows by. I guess this journey is more dangerous than I thought. So far, we have came across a flaming dragon, a bush of thorns, an avalanche and now we're stuck in this cave due to a huge snow storm.

This can't get any worse.

At that moment, a huge heap of snow collasped infront of the cave blocking the cave entrance. Trapping them inside.

You know what?

Just great.

Now I know.

Whenever someone says it can't get any worse, the answer is yes.

It **can** , and **_will_** , get worse.

Despite the freezing cold, we are not giving up. Even though us vampires has a higher level of temperature tolerance, this is too much. I can see Ash and Paul's lips turning blueish purple and their eyes were getting glassy. I'm sure I'm not in a any better state then them. We then decided to huddle closely together hoping to share our body heat. Paul then tried to see if there was any way out through the entrance, but no such luck. Left with no choice, we ventured further into the cave.

"Drip. Drip"

The sounds of dripping water filled the cave, echoing and bouncing off the walls.

Maximising the volume of the sound as the cave's ceiling continuously produces drops of water. The sound of dripping water brings a strangely feel of peace and warmth. The sound seems to sooth our souls and give us hope.

Continuing forward, and further into the cave, we were getting used to the sound of dripping water. Until all of a sudden, the sound stopped.

Backtracking our steps, we were met with the all too familiar sound of dripping water, but once we stepped forward further into the cave, silence overwhelmed us. Taking our chances, we ventured deeper into the cave. The silence was deafening as we continue to walk slowly and carefully.

That was of course until,

"Ow!", Ash shouted.

Ash fell.

Like seriously...

He fell, but I was thankful for his sudden clumsiness. Don't take it as if I'm a bad friend wanting him to get injured.

No.

It's not like that. It's just that when Ash fell, the floor cracked.

You're probably like,

What the heck? You call the floor breaking a good thing? Do you have a death wish or something?

No, not in this case the floor cracking is good as when I gazed down at the cracked floor. There was a hole, a hole just big enough to allow me to see what was bestowed beneath the cold hard floor.

I saw an elegant black and white flower with golden coloured leaves at the bottom. I looked at Ash and Paul, they also have seem to have spotted it too. Without thinking, all three of us started jumping up and down pouring our whole body weight against the floor. Soon, the cracks got larger and larger until,

 ** _Crack*_**

The floor broke free causing us to fall freely. After crashing onto the ground I looked around me and was shocked to see no one. Where's Ash and Paul? We fell together, but they were nowhere to be seen. The flower was also nowhere in sight.

Eh? That's weird. Where did the flower, Ash and Paul go?

I was in a crystal like place as I walked around touching the walls with my bare hands, exploring the place. That was until something caught my eye.

It was a red rose. I cautiously walked towards the rose. I bend down and gently caress it against the gaps between my fingertips, before pulling the flower out. I gaze at the red rose, wondering how such a beautiful and delicate flower was able to live and grow in this place.

Weirdly, I had the urge to kiss the rose. So, I placed my lips against the soft petals of the flower and that was when a piece of the wall shifted. It showed 2 tunnels with a layer of ice covering it. Then a random voice called out.

"Hello Drew. Today, you make a choice. The door on your right contains what you seek, but be careful. By passing through that door, you'll lose your vampire powers and become a mere human being. The door on your left will allow you to get out and you are also able to keep your powers, but you will be unable to get the thing that you desire.

What path will you choose my dear young one. Choose wisely. You only got this one shot."

An internal conflict arose within me once I heard the content of the words.

I could lose my powers.

I can save May and lose my powers, but I'll be human, which means May and I can never be together. But the left door allows me to keep my powers and leave this place, but May will die. Which will also kill me inside. How am I supposed to choose?

 ** _Ash's POV_**

I can't believe I fell...

Well, at least it helped?

Wait, where's Drew and Paul? Where's the flower too?

God damn it.

Where am I?

Why the heck is the place yellow? I walked around the place searching for the flower. When I then stepped onto something.

It was a broken pokéball. Once I picked up the pokéball, the ground infront of me separated and revealed a pond. The flower was just below. At the bed of the pond. I was about to jump into the water to get the flower, but a mysterious voice stopped me. It said,

"If you jump into the pond to retrieve the flower, you will lose the ability to capture pokemons in a pokéball and lose all your powers. Make your decision wisely."

Lose my powers and lose my ability to capture a pokemon? But being a Pokemon master has been my dream and I love Pokemon.

Is this really worth it?

 ** _Paul's POV_**

Oh wow.

Everyone's gone.

Great. (Note the sarcasm)

Oh look, I see the flower there. Should I pick it up?

Yeah why not? It can save that troublesome girl's life. I walked towards the flower and prepared to pick it up when, a voice echoed in my head.

"If you choose to take the flower, you will lose all your powers. Answer fast. Time's ticking."

Damn. What should I do?

 **Author's note:**

Questions:

It seems like the boys have to make a choice.

What will they choose?

Find out soon...

No flames.

Please review

 ** _Stay happy readers! ヘ_ヘ_**


	13. Chapter 12: Some Joke?

**Chapter 12: Some Joke?**

 ** _Drew's POV_**

 **Previously~**

 _"Hello Drew. Today, you make a choice. The door on your right contains what you seek, but careful. By passing through that door, you'll lose your vampire powers and become a mere human being. The door on your left will allow you to get out and you are also able to keep your powers, but you will be unable to get the thing that you desire. What path will you choose my dear young one. Choose wisely. You only got this one shot."_

 **Present**

What should I choose? Both things are really important to me in a way.

Urgh, but

May is more important. I couldn't live without her anyways. So losing my powers, but seeing her alive is a small price to pay. As long as she lives, I'm good.

I then walked pass the door on my right. As I walked through the door, I felt my powers drain away. The flower was insight, but I couldn't get to it. There was like an invisible shield separating me from the flower.

I grew desperate.

Is this some sort of prank?

I lost my powers, but I still can't get the flower?

What kind of sick joke is this?

I banged my bare fists against the invisible barrier continuously, hoping for the barrier to just disappear.

 ** _Ash's POV_**

 ** _Previously~_**

 _If you jump into the pond to retrieve the flower, you will lose the ability to capture pokemons in a pokéball and lose your powers. Make your decision wisely."_

 **Present**

Lose my powers and ability to capture a pokemon? But being a Pokemon master has been my dream and I love Pokemon. Is this really worth it?

No.

It's not worth it.

Why should I give up my only dream?

Being a vampire is hard enough. People sees us as a monster, a mistake in the world.

Why should I sacrifice my dream? Because I love her.

But it still isn't worth it

as it is,

 **definetly** worth it.

I'll do it.

I held my breath and jumped into the pond and swam to the bottom, to where I saw the flower. I continued swimming, and I was getting closer and closer to the flower.

That was of course until I dropped to the ground?

I looked around me. There was no water around me at all.

No pond.

No flower.

It was like one second I was swimming to get the flower and the next, I ended up on dry solid ground.

I stood up to observe my surroundings and I saw nothing but walls. But the weird thing is the walls were made of steel?

Like what the heck?

I touched the steel surface and I think I pressed a little too hard as a dent was then formed on the steel wall. Once the metal shifted, the ground started to shake and loud sounds of rushing water could be heard. I turned around and saw a huge tidal wave heading towards me. I stared at the water wide eyed for a moment, before finally snapping out of it and started to run for my life.

But of course, I couldn't out run, running water.

So, I pushed into the swirl of water as my body twisted and turned violently in the water, hitting against all the debris.

That was until, once again, I dropped to solid ground and I spotted the flower. I walked towards the flower without thinking, till I hit an invisible wall?

I bashed the shield with all my might, but it didn't even flinch. I didn't give up.

I continued hitting the barrier until a voice spoke up,

"Stop."

I turned around and saw Drew. He sat at the side of the "room" leaning against a rock.

It was only then, I then realised that he was there. I'm guessing Drew already tried breaking the barrier, but failed.

I too, sat down like Drew leant against another rock and started to think of a way to get the flower. I was deep in thought, till I heard a small click. The sound seemed like it was coming from behind me. So I turned around and I caught the rock I was slumped against, turn to steel. I was fascinated, but time's ticking.

Is this some kind of game?

This is not fun.

People die if we fail this.

This is serious...

 ** _Paul's POV_**

 ** _Previously_** ~

 _If you choose to take the flower, you will lose all your powers. Answer fast. Time's ticking."_

 **Present**

Urgh.

I really like my powers...but I guess troublesome is more important.

My fingers graced the flower and I was about to pick it, when the flower disappeared and changed into an icicle. There, now stood a tiny icicle instead of the flower. I pulled the icicle out and the ground began to shake. The ground opened up and swallowed me whole.

I began to slide down towards an unknown location. After what seemed like eternity, I hit rock bottom. I couldn't make out where I was. I was in a dark place, everything was pitch black. I walked around blindly with my arms stretched out, trying to locate my way around. Continuing my blind search, I didn't realise I stepped onto ice till I slipped and fell.

Falling onto the floor caused the ground to crack up once again. And also not forgetting to drag me down too.

This time, I was greeted by the sight of the flower. I tried walking towards it, but I hit an invisible barrier. I kicked the shield many times but it didn't budge.

It was only till then I noticed Ash and Drew at the side. I walked towards them and also sat down, leaning against a rock.

My rock that I was leaning against suddenly turned into ice and it was surrounded by a dark aura.

"So the barrier is blocking us from the flower?", I questioned.

Drew: "Yup. Ash and I tried breaking it, but no such luck."

Ash: "Yeah, it's like this is some kind of game to them."

Me: "You know, there must be a reason and solution to why we are here and why we are unable to get the thing we desire."

Drew: "Yup. We will never give up"

Everyone: "Never give up! Fighting!"

And damn am I optimistic...

For Dawn.

 **Author's note:**

I apologize for any errors and the absence of ideas for Paul's situation including the lack of the girls POV.

Just enjoy the story.

No flames.

Please Review

and

 ** _Stay happy readers!_** :-)


	14. Chapter 13: Not Working

**_Chapter 13: Not Working_**

 ** _Previously~_**

" _Never give up! Fighting!"_

 ** _Ash's POV_**

 **Present**

After cheering, we were more determined then ever to get the flower. Suddenly, I had an uncontrollable urge to hold Paul and Drew's hands.

Weirdly, they did too.

Once our hands connected, the rock that we were leaning against start to crack. My steel rock dented and broke open, Drew's rock cracked I'm half and Paul's ice rock shattered to many tiny ice fragments. After the rock broke, each one of us caught sight of a key

My key was made of steel,with a combination of blue, green, purple and grey with a spiral in the middle of the key, as it's design.

Drew's key was made of stone. It was red in colour, with a hint of yellow, brown and grey. In the centre of the key, it also has a flame as it's design.

Paul's key was weirdly made of ice. It was pink, orange and black in coloured and it had a pair of wings on it's centre as it's design.

After getting the keys, the shield appeared to have 3 keyholes. We each placed our keys into the holes and turned.

Nothing happened at first, but slowly, the barrier disappeared. Once it did, we cautiously stepped forward. Paul then gently touched the flower and removed it from the ground. Once Paul got the flower, both Drew and I smiled happily and victoriously. We were about to leave when we then realised something.

We don't know how to get out and we don't have powers anymore.

It was only till then, a voice echoed through saying, "Well done. You have passed the test of determination and purity. It's quite a shame for you all to lose your abilities. Therefore, I will return it back to you plus I will also send you back."

 ** _Drew's POV_**

After that was said, I begin to feel the powers flowing through my veins once again and in a blink of an eye, we mysteriously appeared back infront of the girls.

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

I feel that our connection with the real world is getting weaker and weaker.

And if you're wondering how I know, let me ask you, what are my powers?

Anyways, I know for a fact that if the boys won't hurry up, we'll leave this world forever. Oh wait, I sense 3 somebodies presence. Hmmm... I guess their back. Let's see if they accomplished it or is just here to die with us...

 ** _Ash's POV_**

We appeared back infront of the girls and the first thing I saw was Misty's beautiful and calm looking face. She looks as if she was sleeping. We don't have much time left. We all scrambled and quickly started dissolving the flower into the water and we each poured the solution into the girls mouth.

Nothing happened.

I looked around, Paul and Drew all had worried looks plastered on their faces. None of them moved. It's not working.

Why?

Oh god...no.

I'm losing her...

 ** _Misty's POV_**

I've been in this dark place for like forever...

Can I freaking leave now?

Oh look, there's a ray of light shining in.

Wait what?

Oh my, there's a ray of light and infront of it is 2 pathways?

One leads to the real world and one leads to heaven.

Honestly, I think I'd rather head to heaven then return. I was about to head to the path that leads to heaven, till I felt some weird fuzzy feeling flowing through my veins.

What is this? I loved this feeling and it seems to be coming from the other path. Thinking carefully, I headed towards the path I think is right. As I headed towards that path, a huge wave of water suddenly appeared and it buried me sixty feet under...

 ** _May's POV_**

I'm loosing hope. I guess I'm going to die after all...

Looking around, I spotted a patch of fire, burning solely on the ground all alone. I walked towards that flame and it revealed 2 stairways. One up, one down. Up leading to heaven and down leading to life. I wanted to take the stairway back to life, but then again, what's the use?

I'm human and Drew's a vampire. We can never be together... I guess I'll just leave.

A cowards move, I know.

But it saves me the pain

I walked towards the stairway I had chosen, till out of the blue, I was dragged by a green vine to the other stairway, where a huge wall of flame consumed me...

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

Wow.

They found it.

That's nice.

But you know, I kinda like it here. Unlike May's and Misty's place, which is most likely dark and gloomy, mine is literally all bright and sunny.

Oh, if you're wondering how I know that they'd found it, well, look ahead.

Do you see that patch of black?

It's a portal.

I honestly have no intention on going back. That was of course till, I felt something tingly in my veins. This caused me to walk towards the portal.

Which is weird cause I was sure I had no desire to go anywhere near it.

When I finally snapped out of my tingly hypnotised state, I was too late. A black arm grabbed me and pulled me into the portal. The last thing I saw was total darkness...

 ** _Paul's POV_**

Nothing's happening!

Urgh!

Though I hate to admit it, but that girl means alot to me. She can't just leave me. I went through alot just to get this flower antidote to her.

Stupid girl! Anger was overflowing through me, till I looked into her face.

Sadness once again consumed me. Tears rolled down my eyes.

How can I be angry at that girl? She's leaving. It's not her fault. I didn't even confess to her. I should have cherished the times we were together. If only I had put my ego aside and just tell her, maybe I'd be happier. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Dawn. I then leaned down towards her face and did the lost unexpected thing.

I kissed her on the lips.

 ** _Drew's POV_**

No.

May!

You can't leave me. This is supposed to work.

Dumb flower that isn't even affective. If I knew it wouldn't work, I would not have gone looking for it. I should have just spend the last moments with you while I can. All I did was waste all the time and now you're at the brink of death.

Please don't go!

I love you.

I then leaned down and kissed her lifeless lips.

 ** _Ash's POV_**

If she's really leaving, there's only one thing that I must do to show how much I love her. I leaned down and kissed her unmoving lips.

 **Author's note:**

If you didn't understand the last sentence of the girls POV, don't worry, all will be revealed in due time. But for those who understand, well done!

Hahahha

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please don't mind any errors.

Please review

and

 ** _Stay happy readers! :)_**


	15. Chapter 14: Awake

**_Chapter 14: Awake_**

 ** _Third person's POV_**

Just then, Drew, Paul and Ash felt May, Dawn and Misty's lips responding to their kiss, respectively. The boys were shell shocked and immediately pulled back.

Each of the girls then slowly opened their eyes. Smiles spread across each of the boys faces as they saw them finally awake.

 ** _Drew's POV_**

 ** _Cries*_**

I'm so desperate that I am imagining that May is responding...

Wait, I'm not dreaming.

Oh. My. God.

May's really responding to my kiss. What?

Shocked at my sudden realisation, I quickly pulled back and stared at May's face. Soon, I saw her opening her eyes slowly.

She's **alive**!

She's **alive**!

Yay.

I smiled happily and widely at her. Man, it's good to see the person you love awake. Since she kissed me back, does that mean she likes me?

 ** _Ash's POV_**

Did Misty's lips just move, along with mine?

Or am I dreaming?

Gosh.

She really is returning my kiss. I broke the kiss and gazed at her. Her eyes fluttered open and I smiled.

She's beautiful.

Will such a beauty love me back?

 ** _Paul's POV_**

I have no idea why I suddenly decide to kiss Dawn and what's worse, I'm enjoying it.

I think I'm enjoying it too much that my mind has created an illusion that she is actually kissing me back.

When did I turn so soft?

Oh yeah, since she came into my life.

But I don't think I'm hallusionating.

She's really responding!

Gawd.

I quickly pulled back just in time to see her open her eyes. Seeing her beautiful and alluring eyes once again, caused a really rare smile to crawl up my lips.

She's **alive**...

Thank god. Everythings worth it. I plan to tell her how I feel about her, cause you never know when she'll go again. I hope she never leaves.

 **Stay**. **Forever**.

 ** _May's POV_**

When the flames blew over, the first thing I felt was someone's lips on mine and as I opened my eyes, I caught sight of Drew, the very guy who promised me all those years ago. When he smiled at me, wow. I was sure his smile could light up my whole world.

Does that mean he kissed me?

Of course it does.

I'm an idiot sometimes...

I know what he's indirectly telling me, but can I requite it?

 ** _Misty's POV_**

I was consumed by a huge wave of water but all of a sudden all the water evaporated and disappeared. Once it did, I could feel what's going on through my body in the real world. I felt a soft pair of lips crash into mine.

Oh, so that's it!

I functioned my mouth to return the kiss, before forcing my eyes open to take a look.

Ash?!

He smiled at me with his eyes displaying his emotion. Relief and something else. Something special. I smiled back and I figured out the meaning. His eyes conveyed an internal message, which I fully understand, but the thing is, am I able to return it?

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

Oh look, the darkness is dissolving. Which means I'm in the real world.

Yay!

Not.

This just means I have to face reality.

Haizz.

But what was that tingly sensation?

Being curious, I opened my eyes slightly and saw Paul?

And his lips on mine?!

It took me a second to realise that he was kissing me. He didn't seem to notice my eyes were slightly opened though.

I closed my eyes once again and returned his kiss. He continued kissing, till he suddenly pulled away due to shock.

I then opened my eyes and looked at him. Once he caught sight of me opening my eyes, I saw something phenomenal and rare. His lips slowly curved upwards and a smile formed on his lips.

I was shocked to say the least. The usually cold and emotionless boy is actually smiling.

At that moment, I accidentally read 1 thought that was going through his mind at that moment.

I caught him thinking:

I think I'm going soft.

I'm liking her too much.

Why?

I finally have the answer for myself.

It's simple.

I love her.

He loves me. I-I don't know what to say. Can I even reciprocate his feelings?

 ** _Girl's POV_**

What am I going to do?

He's a **vampire**.

He lives **forever**.

But we **don't**.

He **thinks** we're **vampires**.

But we're **not**.

We are here to **eliminate** them.

But they **don't** **know**.

They'll find out eventually, and I know they won't see us the same way.

How would they react?

We have to assassinate them.

Or there will be **consequences**.

 ** _Author's note:_**

Did anyone get the reason to all things that happened in the previous chapter?

Hint

The fuzzy feeling.

The vines.

The tingly sensation and arm.

Did you get it?

If not, just wait for the next chapter and you'll find out!

Also, as usual please don't mind any errors made.

No flames

and

Please review.

 ** _Stay happy readers! ;)_**


	16. Chapter 15: Explanations

**_Chapter 15: Explanations_**

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

After waking up, we interacted with the boys abit, before they left us to go hunting and also to provide us with some privacy including rest time.

May, Misty and I then sat the floor. I could tell that everyone was troubled.

But not only were we burdened, we were also frustrated at the same thing.

What are we frustrated and troubled about, you may ask.

Well, the answer is

The **boys**.

May then decided to speak up, "I have something to confess. I know it's wrong, but I like Drew."

We didn't do anything.

Both Misty and I just mumbled saying, "Us too, but with Ash/Paul"

Misty then continued, "I guess we are all on the same boat. We're **toast**."

It was then followed by an awkard silence as everyone knew what she had just said was true.

That went on for minutes.

Trying to break the awkward moment, May then spoke up again, "So any ideas as to why we collasped and nearly die. I'm sure that it's not because of strawberries, like how the boys assume."

Being the leader, I have the responsibility to answer their doubts.

I then clarified, "I think it was the drink. It was probably poisoned and the strawberry flavor was just a mere coincidence. Which helped us alot when it comes to the boys. Thank god too, as I really don't know how to explain it if we just randomly fainted"

They both nodded to my logical explaination, but Misty had another question in mind too.

She asked, "Were you guys given a choice to choose?"

Even though she didn't say choose what, we already knew what she meant.

May and I answered in unison, "Yes."

Misty then continued questioning, "Were you guys forced here? If you get what I mean."

Dawn and May then replied "Sorta"

"Oh really? I came back willingly in a way, you know? I am kinda ashamed to say this, but I actually wanted to leave. But there was this fuzzy feeling that suddenly rushed through me, I was then attracted to the path to the real world. When I entered it, I was consumed by a wave of water. How about you guys?", Misty admitted and asked.

"Well, I saw a little flame, so I walked towards it and it showed 2 stairways. Up to heaven and down to the real world. I honestly too also wanted to go to heaven, so I walked towards that stairway, but I was suddenly dragged away by green vines, towards the other stairway and afterwards, flames washed over me.", May said.

"Well, for me I saw a pitch of black and it was a portal. To be honest I didn't care about it and was about to walk away, when I then felt a tingly sensation which drew me towards the portal. My arms and legs were like moving on their own, I couldn't control them. Once I was close enough, an arm grabbed me and before I knew it, darkness overwhelmed me.", Dawn shared.

"That's weird, we all have something in common.", May said.

"Which is?", Misty questioned.

"We all had something that brought us back. The fuzzy feeling for Misty. The tingly sensation and the arm for Dawn and the vines for me. I feel that everything is connected.

It's like how Misty was attracted emotionally(feelings) while I was drawn in by physical contact(the vines) and since Dawn is the leader, she had both emotional and physical. But I honestly just want to find out where those vines came from and also where the feelings you described come from.", May stated.

Misty just stared at May in awe. Thinking about when May turned so smart.

"Wow May, you're so observant. I also thought if that and I'm quite sure it's true. Anyways, to answer your question May, those feelings and physical things summoned, were caused by what you saw when you first opened your eyes. If you don't get it, I meant the kiss. The kiss was that tingly/ fuzzy feeling and it is also the physical factors like the vines and the arm. This are hypothesises, but I think I'm quite accurate due to my abilities.", Dawn revealed.

"Oh", both Misty and May said.

"Then how did we faint?", Misty questioned.

"Well, I have tested the substance we drank and I found out that the pink juice contain strawberries and a high quantity of poison. I'm guessing that Conway wanted to us to consume poison so he mixed them with water. But he didn't want the poison to smell too obvious, so he added strawberries to mask the sent.", Dawn explained.

"Ohhhh. So that's it.", Both Misty and May said.

"But it's a good thing he used strawberries though. It kept our cover on. The boys thought that we fainted due to high amounts of strawberries, but it's not. At least this kept our secret safe.", Misty said in relief.

"Ah... True, true. It's pure coincidence. Luckily luck is on our side.", May said.

"So, now I come back to our main problem. We have to assassinate them, but we all don't want to right?", Dawn stated.

"Yup.", they agreed.

"Well, no worries about that task. What we need to do now is to find out the side affects of the flower that they used to heal us.", Dawn declared.

"Oh, that won't be nesscarry I already know quite some details.", May stated.

"Wha-? How?", Misty asked, once again stupefied.

"I once read about that flower when I was researching about vampires.", May said proudly while smirking at Misty.

"Okay. Now mind sharing with us?", Misty said slightly irritated.

"Sure. So, basically the only side effects of the flower is that you are given immortality.", May said.

"Do you know what this means?", Dawn questioned

"What?", May and Misty replied confusedly, clearly not getting it.

sighs

"It means that–"

 **Authors note:**

Haha.

Cliffhanger!

Or is it?

Have you guys figured it out?

It isn't exactly anything surprising. It's quite obvious.

Anyways, please don't mind any errors.

No flames.

Please review

and

 ** _Stay happy readers! Δ_Δ_**


	17. Chapter 16: Together

**_Chapter 16: Together_**

 ** _May's POV_** "

It means that-"

Come on, come on.

What does it mean?

Am I so dumb that I can't figure it out?

The suspense is killing me!

"We have a little more chance with the boys", Dawn said calmly.

 **WHAT?!**

What did she just say?

How?

Misty and I stared at Dawn confusely, our mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying to question what she meant.

But we were speechless.

Dawn laughed at our confused faces and proceeded to explain,"You see, since we never age and is immortal, we can stay with the boys without the fear of us getting older and dying, leaving them behind."

Misty and I smiled happily, as now we had more of a chance with them.

"But", Dawn continued.

"Don't be happy too soon. Remember we still have to find a way not to kill them, without us leaving and plus, once they find out our true motives here, we're doomed. Even if we mean no harm to them now."

Our smiles faltered once we heard Dawn's statement, but we looked at each other reassuringly.

We will find a way.

 ** _Drew's POV_**

Wow. I'm full.

I'm so happy that the girls are alive.(Mainly May)

Paul, Ash and I are planning on confessing to them soon.

I'm kinda worried about Paul and Ash though.

I'm more worried for Paul than Ash actually.

Ash may be dense usually, but once he has figured out his feelings, there's nothing holding him back.

Paul on the other hand, will definitely have a harder time. He doesn't really know how to express his feelings very well.

I just hope Dawn also likes Paul. Paul can't go through a rejection. He'll turn colder and I really don't want that to happen. I want only the best for him.

Anyways, it's getting late, so we better get back to the girls.

 _The next day~_

"Move! Just pick it up, you little baby!"

Well, if you're wondering what's going on, that's Misty. And she's ordering Ash to clean up their house.

Why?

Remember before all the trouble, Ash lost and has to obey Misty for a day?

Yup.

That day is today.

Poor Ash.

He had been ordered around many times already. From washing their clothes to cleaning and to also serving and carrying Misty.

I guess Misty's using this time to it's fullest.

 ** _Misty's POV_**

After Ash finished all my errands,he decided to bring me for a walk at the seaside. It was already dark out, even so the moon shined brightly as it's light was reflected by the sea waters.

I felt stronger and at ease.

Water is my main power.

My main source.

It feels so relaxing just to stroll by the beach.

We walked for awhile till Ash suddenly stopped.

He turned around, held both of my hands and said, "Even though you make me do many things that I may not like to do today, but I will gladly do it for you as long as it makes you happy. What I'm trying to say is that Misty, I love you and I hope that you'll be my girlfriend. Will you accept?"

I was touched.

Very touched by his statement.

He loves me...

I do too, but should I agree?

Soon he'll find out that we aren't what we seem.

Consequences will happen if I don't kill him, but I'm too in love with him to care right now.

"Yes. Yes I will.", I said.

He smiled at me and he gave me a sliver necklace with a seashell as it's design. He fastened the necklace around my neck and we kissed. I am so blissful right now.

How I wish this will last forever.

 ** _Drew's POV_**

May and I are currently at the movie theatre watching a movie.

I plan to confess to her later.

After the movie, I brought her to the secluded field of the park. I asked her to sit down on the grass as I asked one of my Pokemon to use flame thrower to light up all the candles. The candles spelled out the words, I LOVE YOU.

May saw the words and she smiled while covering her mouth.

I then walked up to her with a single rose and confessed, "May, I will never forget the time where you beat me in the arcade and I will never forgive you for beating me, but what I want to say is that I love you, May. Would you please be my girlfriend.

May stayed quiet for awhile. That few minutes of silence was pure torture.

"Yes."

Her voice brought me out of my misery. She accepted my rose and hugged me tight. I was elated.

After awhile, I broke the hug and presented her with a necklace in the shape of a flame.

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

Currently, I'm at home alone with Paul. Misty, May, Ash and Drew all disappeared. I'm so bored right now.

I'm bored to the extent that I'm randomly making objects fly around using my telekenisis.

The lights suddenly switched off.

With my ability to see in the dark, I saw Paul kneeling on the ground infront of me on one leg while holding a small box.

"Dawn, I might not be the most romantic person nor a very expressive person, but when I saw your lifeless body, it made me realise how much I love you and that I should have appreciated the times with you. Will you please stay with me and be my girlfriend? I promise to cherish you forever."

Tears filled my eyes as I took in the contents of his speech. Without hesitation, I agreed.

Regardless of the consequences, I will protect them at all cost.

Paul broke into a rare smile as he opened the box to reveal a necklace. It was a pair of wings shaped like a heart. He fastened it around my neck and we hugged each other in happiness.

 ** _Girls POV_**

Whatever problems we might face, we will protect these boys at all costs.

It's a **promise**.

 **Author's note:**

So the boys and girls are finally together.

Will they get the happy ending they desire?

Or will the consequences that the girls keep on saying get them?

What happens when the boys find out that they aren't vampires?

Wait for the next chapter to find out!

Please review and vote.

 **Stay happy readers! (*'︶'*)**


	18. Chapter 17: Having Fun

**_Chapter 17: Having Fun_**

 ** _Third person's POV_**

May, Misty, Drew and Ash came back hand in hand.

May and Drew linked their arms together, while Ash and Misty held their hands together.

They were greeted by the sight of Paul and Dawn comfortably cuddling on the sofa.

Ash: Hello everybody, I have good news to share

Drew: Me too

Dawn: Is it that you and Misty are finally together and that Drew and May is also a couple?

Ash and Drew: How—?

Dawn: It's obvious.

May and Misty were blushing furiously.

May: So I'm guessing you and Paul are an item too?

Misty: Judging by the cuddling.

Paul: Yes, we are together.

May and Misty squealed.

May and Misty: Oh my god. Finally. I thought you would be forever alone!

Dawn: What do you mean by that?!

Drew: Break it up girls. Let's talk about something else. So, how about tommorow we go out together? To the amusement park. Afterwards we all can split up to go for your own dates?

Everyone: Okay!

 _The next day~_

 ** _May's POV_**

This is so exciting! I haven't been to an amusement park in so long, due to all those missions.

I know that we won't be happy forever, but I'll take what I can get.

Oh shit!

I forgot about our pokémon.

We haven't let them out in days!

Damn it!

I quickly fetched my poké balls and released all of my Pokemon allowing them to stretch?

Dawn and Misty looked at me and was hit by the same realisation as me. They quickly released their Pokemons too.

Once they were all out, we were met by 18 angry and pissed faces.

We smiled innocently at them and apologised, "Sorry. We were sick for 3 days and we forgotten about you. To make it up to you, you get to stay outside all they long for today and we'll leave you alone at home. Plus you get some Poképuffs, Pokéblocks and Poffins too!"

They looked seemingly less annoyed, but we're still angry.

So, without warning, the zapped each of us with an attack, altogether. Which meant we were attacked by the force of 18 Pokemon at once.

We were shocked, burned, splashed, hit, scratched, whipped, tossed, punched and was even froze over by ice.

May I also just say that they're very strong?

We trained them so what did I expect?

After attacking us, they seemed content as they dug into the delicious food prepared my us.

We then quickly went to get dressed as the boys will be coming to get us in thirty minutes.

I tied my hair up in my usual bandanna, wore a white loose T-shirt, blue short jeans and a pair of blue sneakers.

Misty wore a yellow sweater, long blue denim jeans and a pair of red converse shoes. With her hair tied up in her normal side ponytail.

And Dawn, not surprisingly, allowed her hair to flow freely. She wore a white criss cross crop top with a pair of black yoga pants and black sandals.

Soon the boys arrived and we all went to the amusement park together. Once we arrived, the girls and I all awed at the place. We were all filled with energy and excitement. We couldn't wait to try out the rides.

 ** _Paul's POV_**

We were dragged around the amusement park by the girls. They wanted to ride every ride and therefore ending up us being dragged around through everything. I hate to admit it, but I did have fun. It's been such a long time since I just stopped and rewind myself.

Plus seeing Dawn happy makes me happy. I'm sure it's the same for the rest of the boys towards their soul mate.

 ** _Ash's POV_**

Soon, it was time for the amusement park to close. The girls were dejected, but they were more than satisfied.

We then split up into pairs to go have our own personal date. I took Misty to the lake nearby. We laid on the grass and starred inro the night sky. As we gazed together at the stars above, a shooting star zoomed across the horizon. Misty immediately clasp her hands together making a wish.

Sometimes, she's just like a kid. She opened her eyes and continued admiring the night sky, while I was admiring a totally different thing. I gazed at her beautiful face.

The way she talks, intrigues me, the way her voice sounds attracts me, the way she smile, kills me and they way her eyes seem to shine at every star she looked at makes me fall in love with her all over again.

She's perfect.

And I love her.

She turned around facing towards me, pouted and asked, "Can we go swim in the lake?"

Unable to resist her cute little face, I agreed.

Misty without thinking, just removed her clothes excluding her under garments and she jumped into the lake.

I also followed her lead and jumped into the lake too.

Looking at Misty swimming around the pool smiling warms my heart. She moves around in the water as if, it's her home. She's so swift, so agile in the water, she laughed while splashing around like a kid. Her laughter sounded like little tinkles that soothes my soul. I could watch her play around in the water all day. Her smiles and laughs satisfys me.

Deciding to join in the fun, I dived into the water and grabbed Misty's leg before pulling her down. Underwater, she looked at me straight in the eye with a slight glare, but I could see that she was enjoying it. I then held her hand and pulled her in close as we both leaned in and our lips connected.

We kissed underwater in pure bliss.

Cliche no?

Whether or not, I love Misty and that's a fact.

 **Author's note:**

The next chapter will be on Dawn, Paul, Drew and May, on their dates and maybe a little suspicion at the end.

Please don't mind any errors.

No flames please.

Please review

and

 **Stay Happy Readers! _** :


	19. Chapter 18: Dates

**_Chapter 18: Dates_**

 ** _Drew's POV_**

Currently, I'm in the car with the love of my life. I'm driving her to a special restraunt for our first ever official date. I'm still quite nervous though, the restraunt I'm bringing her to isn't exactly normal.

She may be my girlfriend now, but I still feel so nervous for this date.

 ** _May's POV_**

Soon, Drew reached his destination.

He held my hand and brought me to a restraunt. The restraunt exterior was very tribal. It was decorated with trees and leaves. Their tables were made of wood and has the tribal colours.

I was actually expecting a high class, atas kind of typical restraunt, but this was unexpected, I love it. Good for Drew.

The table we sat at was outdoors and strangely, there was a distance infront of us.

I ordered a salad(in order not to rise suspicion) while Drew ordered a medium rare steak.

Our orders came shortly and we started digging in.

After we finished eating, a man walked onto the stage like thing.

He held some things in his hands as he lit it up with flames and began to swing it around and around.The flames drew me in as it makes me feel stronger and calmer.

He then asked for a volunteer up on stage. Everyone was too afraid to go, but I rose my hand up eagerly. He called me up on stage and he gave me the strings to swing the fire. Telling me to start slow and to be careful not to burn yourself.

Once he handed it to me, I felt at home, the flames grew slightly bigger, it looked more alive and instead of doing what the man told me to do, I started to swing the flames professionally around my body. I did various patterns and even animals. I swung it in such speed that it was hard to keep up, a blur. Everyone, especially the man and Drew was shocked after I was done.

The man then took away the rope and handed me a torch flame.(Which is something like fire on a stick).

He himself has 7 similar torch flames in his hands as he started tossing and juggling them in the air. While he was juggling, I grabbed some his torches from the air and also started juggling along side him. The crowd was amazed.

I soon stepped down from the stage and left the restraunt with Drew. I loved that restraunt as it involves fire. It was spectacular. Being satisfyed with the date, I kissed Drew on the lips as sparks flew.

 **Best. First. Date. Ever.**

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

I actually wonder what Paul had prepared. We were in the car and he was driving us to a mysterious location.

We arrived at an Escape Room?!

 ** _*Squeals internally_**

I love this place!!

Paul guided me into the place and we went into the room and it was all dark.

Apparently we had to find a way out. Which was easy, considering that Paul can navigate himself in the dark, I mean he is a vampire afterall.

I myself can see in the dark, I might not be a vampire, but I do have powers.

Anyways we found a small flap on the bottom corner of the room. We both crawled through the flap and in was a small tunnel. Following through the tunnel, we found ourselves blinded by the sudden light. We were at another room. But all of a sudden, a glass barrier separated Paul and I. We panicked at first, but soon realised that it was part of the mission. I walked around the area I was in and found a lever. Below the lever held a note.

It said:

 _You are to be the one who has to fight for your partners release._

 _Good Luck. You'll need it._

Soon, a door appeared and out revealed ten men. They all looked at me and laughed.

"Oh god, we are supposed to fight her?! We better go easy, we are not supposed to hurt her.", one man said

"I think this must be a mistake, usually we fight the guy. Why is it that this time it's a girl?", another said.

"I know right, we might as well just let her pass."

Um, do I freaking look invisible? I'm not deaf you know?

How dare they despise me just because I'm a girl.

Fighting is my specialty.

In the inside, I was fuming, but on the outside, I was looking all calm. Soon, they all charged at me weakly.

I smirked and muttered under my breath, "They don't know what they are getting themselves into."

One of the man punched me lightly and they all laughed.

I "smiled" at them before grabbing his arm and twisted it making groan in pain.

They looked at me fiercely and I just smirked.

The had fun just began...

 ** _Paul's POV_**

I'm so worried about her when I saw quite a number of really tough looking man come out. I think she has to fight them. I'm the guy, I should be the one there. What the heck.

I knew I shouldn't have picked the hardest level for this. I worriedly looked through the glass and at the scene.

Dawn just got punched and she didn't even wince?

She grabbed his arm and twisted it, the other guys charged at her, I think properly now. She grabbed one guy by the shoulder and toss him at the other guy, before jumping into the air kicking them a split position, knocking out two guys.

Woah. Guess I was worried over nothing.

One guy charged from behind her when she was fight one guy.

Oh no...

But she just lifted up one of her legs and hand, kicked and punched the guy behind her at the same time knocking him out as well. He kicked the guy infront of her at his privates and damn that gotta hurt.

Leaving with only one guy, she grabbed the last guy and pressed his neck and he fainted?

Wha?

The glass barrier disappeared once she knocked out the last guy.

We exited the room together and was met with another guy.

The guy smiles at Dawn and said, "Wow, didn't know you were such a good fighter. You are so well trained, I saw quite a mixture of moves when you were fighting. Say, who taught you?"

"Lucas, do you not recognize me?", she asked.

I looked at her weirdly.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?", the guy named Lucas questioned.

"Seriously, are you making it or do you not recognise your own training buddy?"

"Dawn?"

"Yup.Took you long enough."

He then engulfed her in a hug. A hug which I was clenching my fist to.

"Wow. You've improved so much! I've miss you, where have you been?"

"Aherm", I coughed loudly.

"Oh, Paul meet Lucas. Lucas meet my boyfriend Paul.", Dawn introduced.

"Hi. I'm Dawn's old training buddy.", Lucas said.

"Nice to see you, but Dawn and I have to leave now so, bye.", I said.

"Bye Lucas, I'll talk to you soon!",Dawn waved, before following me out of the place.

 **Author's note:**

Well, we are close to the end of the book (This is the second last chapter)

Just giving you all a heads up, but when I end this book, there will be quite a number of "holes" in it.

But for now, just don't mind any errors I might have made and just relish the story.

Hehehe.

Please review

And

 ** _Stay happy readers! =_**


	20. Chapter 19: Forever

**_Chapter 19: Forever_**

 **Months have passed since the girls started dating the boys, they were all happy, but the boys are suspecting something.**

 ** _Third person's POV_**

Drew: Hey, have you guys noticed that we had never ever seen the girls drink blood?

Ash: Now that you mention it, yeah. They always avoid going hunting with us.

Paul: Maybe they are embarrassed?

Ash: of?

Paul: Embarrassed by how they drink when they hunt?

Drew: That's possible, but something's not adding up.

Ash: Yeah, you're right, but I trust them.

Drew Paul: Agreed.

 ** _The girl's POV_**

Dawn: Shit. Boss wants us to settle our mission within 3 days.

May: What?!

Misty: Oh god. We can't kill them.

Dawn: I know, this is bad. Plus, the boys are suspecting us.

May: What do you mean by suspecting us?

Dawn: Well, I sense that they are doubting us, but don't worry. They chose to trust us.

Misty: Which makes me feel worse since we are actually not vampires, but assasins. But not just any assasins, assasins who are their girlfriends and is here to kill them. It's like adding fuel to a fire.

May: Yeah. I know right? There's much time to feel guilty, but we have a much more urgent matter in our hands. What about our mission? I really don't want to kill them.

Dawn: Don't worry. I have a plan, but you all may not like it. Just remember that it is for their own good.

Misty and May: Fine, anything for them.

 _2 Days later~_

 ** _Third person's POV_**

The girls spent all their remaining time with their beloved boys.

Time flew by so quickly like the wind,that it was now the last day.(3rd day)

 ** _May's POV_**

It's the last day, it's almost time to carry out the plan.

I, on all honesty don't want to go with it at all.

But what can I do?

It's the only way that the boys will be safe.

I quickly put on my red gown, before applying some makeup, placing a crown on my head and wearing a pair of special red heels.

If you're wondering what I mean by special heels, well they are shoes that the heels are removable and has a hidden knife in it. Each one of us are wearing a pair.

What's the occasion you ask?

Well, it's prom night!

And yes, we graduated.

Yay!

Not really...

 ** _Misty's POV_**

Today is really here.

Geez.

How time flies...

I wore up my dress and looked at the mirror.

 _Thinking:_

 _How rare is it that I'm actually wearing a dress?_

Today, instead of my usual side pony tail, I removed the rubber band and just allowed my hair to flow freely and naturally down my waist.

I really hope I can do this...

For them!

 ** _Dawn's POV_**

We carry out the plan tonight.

I hope they live on happily.

Anyways, I wore my cute pink dress with the special heels.

For my hair, I pinned them up into a messy bun. Leaving strans of hair to frame my face.

I'm sorry but I have to do this.

For their sakes.

Fighting!

 _Hours later~_

 ** _Boy's POV_**

The girl's are acting weird. They are suddenly so emotional. Each one of us are now dancing with her. Weirdly, while dancing, she suddenly kissed me on the lips passionately, I was taken aback. But of course I returned the kiss with just as much passion.

This kiss seemed to convey so much and honestly, her lips tasted weird. She was kissing me as if was her last. She then broke the kiss and asked, "You know I love you right?"

It was unusual, but I replied, "Of course I do, and I love you too. We are going to be together, forever and ever."

Strangely, once I said that a flash of sadness flooded her eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it arrived. She merely nodded her head at me and smiled.

Suddenly, all the lights turned off. Normally I would be able to see, but I wasn't able to. The only thing I felt was someone moving away. Minutes later, the lights was back on. I looked around searching for her but she was no where to be found. We rushed out of the prom venue, changed into bats and flew towards the girl's house, not caring if anyone had seen us. We knocked on their house door a couple hundred of times, but there wasn't any movement.

Eventually, we kicked the door down. Immediately once the wretched door was down, we burst into the house searching every nook and cranny of the house looking for the girls. But the house was empty. Not even a single speak of dust was left. We checked their wardrobes — it was empty.

All that was left was a single note.

It only said one word.

Goodbye.

They were gone.

Gone forever.

Why?

Why did they leave?

Didn't she just promise me that we'll be together forever?

Am I not good enough for her?

I fell onto the cold hard ground and tears started to roll down my cheeks. In no time, I was sobbing, crying my heart out.

Why did she have to leave?

Why?!

 ** _Third Person's POV_**

In the now empty, lifeless and former house of the girls, there stood the three now soulless vampire boys mourning for their lost love.

 ** _~The End~_**

 ** _Author's note:_**

And this concludes the end of the Three Legends!

Thank you all for your support

I know that there are still many questions left unanswered, so I was thinking,

Should I post a sequel to this story?

Tell me your opinion in the comment section and I just might publish a sequel/book 2 to this story.

Till then,

Bye!

Please vote and review.

 ** _Stay happy readers! ヾ(〃)ﾉ_**


End file.
